El amor de mi vida
by MacrossLive
Summary: Durante años, Mu de Aries ha estado enamorado en secreto de la mejor amiga de Shaina de Ofiuco. Ahora, tras haber revivido junto con sus compañeros dorados y el patriarca Shion, por gracia de Athena, tras la última guerra santa contra Hades, el caballero de Aries quiere darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con el amor de su vida
1. 1

DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Únicamente escribo por placer y entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic se basa en ideas de Apigueil de Cobra, autora de _Sucesores que valen oro,_ para un juego de rol que sostenemos con otros amigos y quien me cedió los derechos para escribir esta historia de amor. **

Un joven de largo cabello lila atado en una coleta baja y lunares rojos en su frente se encontraba sentado, preso de la ansiedad con el corazón en la boca, en una banca del parque principal de Rodorio. Era el caballero dorado de Aries, Mu.

 _Respira 1, 2, 3. Otra vez respira. Profundo. ¡Que nervioso estoy! Siento que si hablo me saldrá una cacatúa por la garganta. ¿Y si lo echo todo a perder? Debo controlarme. A ver, Shaina me informó que ella vendrá y que haga lo posible por encontrármela de casualidad. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡Qué Athena me ampare!_

Durante años ha estado secretamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de Shaina de Ofiuco, una secular de nombre Yola. Pese a pertenecen a mundos completamente distintos, la amistad entre ambas ha sido entrañable y duradera.

Shaina y Yola se conocieron a la edad de 11 y 12 años de edad, respectivamente. Un día que la primera entrenaba sus golpes escuchó campanitas en el muro que delimita el Santuario del pueblo de Rodorio. Ahí, Yola jugaba con un pandero, un objeto que Shaina jamás había visto en su vida. Ambas se sorprendieron; había algo más que sus rutinas de ir a la escuela y los entrenamientos.

 _La Niña de Afuera_ , como llamaron a Yola los del Santuario, tenía cabello castaño al hombro y acostumbraba hacerse una media cola hacia atrás. Tenía ojos cafés y piel apiñonada. Por lo general, vestía con shorts y playeras estampadas con animales. Era de complexión delgada y ligeramente más alta que su amiga del Santuario.

Con el tiempo, se les unió Miguel, el mejor amigo de Shaina y aspirante al manto dorado de Piscis, entrenado por Afrodita. A diferencia de sus antecesores, tenía el cabello negro profundo, corto con un flequillo ondulado, piel trigueña y ojos café rojizo. Les sacaba una cabeza de estatura a sus amigas. Era impulsivo, de fácil palabra y muy travieso. Era un año mayor que Yola y dos que Shaina. Los tres gustaban de las aventuras. Iban a la playa, a Rodorio a jugar entre los olivos, a comer helados o ellos la invitaban al Santuario para ver sus prácticas.

Para entonces, el patriarca Shion de Aries había consentido que tan peculiar vista conviviera con sus pupilos, especialmente porque consideró que la explosiva ariana Shaina se podría mantener centrada, pues Yola nació bajo la luz de Acuario. Sin embargo, pese a permanecer tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, si la jovencita llegaba a enojarse también convenía correr.

 _¿Dónde estará? Rodorio es un pueblo pequeño. Solamente la encuentro, me acerco y le hago la plática. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y si no me reconoce? Mu, admítelo, estás frito._

Justo un año después, Mu, de entonces 16 años, estudiaba bajo la sombra de unos olivos. Tenía una pila de libros que leer por orden de su maestro Shion. Escogió aquel sitio por la deliciosa brisa que soplaba desde el mar lo que le hacía agradables sus tareas. Estaba muy concentrado leyendo cuando el alboroto de voces lo obligó a despegar los ojos de la página. Recogió los libros y se dispuso averiguar qué era aquello. Eran Yola y Shaina que corrían riéndose.

Lo que Yola pretendía era que su amiga regresara a tiempo al recinto de amazonas para evitarle un castigo. En un momento que la niña de una blusa roja bordada con chaquira y jeans volteó, Mu tiró sus libros. La imagen de aquellas mejillas encendidas, sonrisa fresca y mirada de travesura cautivaron al aprendiz de Aries.

 _No sé si me viste o no, pero desde entonces te llevó en mi alma, Yola._

—Únicamente quiero estar contigo —suspiró profundamente el caballero dorado—. Esto parece una batalla, con la única diferencia que mi corazón puede resultar herido.

Y escuchó claramente en su mente a Shaina.

 _¡Ya, cállate! O te agarras los güevos y haces algo de una puta vez o le cuento todo a Yola, ¿me oíste, borrego? TOOOODO. ¡Tonto, tienes una segunda oportunidad._

—Es verdad. Athena nos revivió tras la última guerra santa contra Hades. Esa visión de mi futuro…

Fue cuando la vio como en cámara lenta.

Su cabello castaño había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda y llevaba dos mechones hechos trenzas a cada lado. Usaba un pantalón capri en tela de algodón amarillo pastel, una blusa blanca de manga corta también de algodón con bordados en rojo, alpargatas de piso color crudo, un morral tejido en variedad de colores y un brazalete en piel rojo vino.

—Y-Y-Yola —el corazón de Mu se aceleró. La vio detenerse en un puesto donde vendían piedras semipreciosas—. Listo o no, adelante.

Aunque se lanzó decidido, todavía sentía un poco de temor. Con sigilo, se colocó al lado de la mujer sin decir palabra. La observó atentamente cómo tomaba las piezas de cuarzo examinándolas con curiosidad. Las pesaba con una mano, las palpaba con delicadeza. De pronto, una le llamó poderosamente la atención.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿cómo se llama esta piedra? ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Antes que el vendedor respondiera, Mu habló mientras deleitaba su tacto con un cuarzo rosa sin siquiera mirar a Yola.

—Cuarzo lechoso —mencionó en voz alta.

La mujer elevó la pieza para verlo a contraluz. Y al bajarlo habló al desconocido.

—Gracias, se… —se quedó extrañada—. Oye, yo te conozco.

Mu tragó saliva. Era el momento de la verdad. Tomó aire. Lentamente, se giró hacia ella.

—¡No es posible! La _Niña de Afuera._

—Lo que no es posible es que me sigan llamando así después de todos estos años —hizo un leve puchero—. Y más tú, Mu de Aries, que tienes memoria de elefante.

—(risas) Estás igualita. Bueno, tu cabello es más largo.

—A ver, ¿cómo me llamo?

Frotándose la barbilla.

—Ummmm —realizando un gran esfuerzo—. Esteee (risas) no recuerdo.

—¿Tanto tiempo me fui de Grecia? —se sintió un poco triste. Había convivido con Mu desde chicos, pero más recordaba el día que lo vio por vez primera.

Yola sólo visitaba el Santuario los fines de semana, ya que su padre, químico en jefe del departamento de control de calidad de la aceitera _Olivar de Athena,_ le permitía acompañarlo a visitar los cultivos de aceitunas de Rodorio _._ La compañía le asignaba una casa en las afueras del pueblo. Al saber su padre que había hecho amigos, le dio permiso de estar con ellos. La única condición fue que mantuviera sus calificaciones aceptables para continuar yendo.

Una semana después de que llevara a Shaina a empellones hasta el recinto, ambas se quedaron de ver en la playa del Santuario. En lo que la esperaba, se puso a jugar en la arena cuando un ruido la obligó a esconderse detrás de unas rocas. Desde allí vio intrigada a Mu practicando algunos movimientos. Una vez que terminó, el chico corrió a las rocas y Yola se agachó más. En cuanto lo consideró prudente, volvió a salir. Mu jugaba alegre con un barquito entre las olas. La niña no creía que aquel chico tan serio poseyera una linda sonrisa, una mirada luminosa y una risa especial. Y se quedó contemplándolo hasta que Shaina la llamó.

Tanto le llamó la atención Mu que optó por llegar un poco más temprano con tal de verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. No se acercaba porque pensó que le caía mal, ya que una vez lo notó a cierta distancia y el joven se fue por otro lado. Pero un día, el lemuriano no volvió a la playa.

—Yola —el guerrero de Jamir sonrió.

—¿Eh? —sus recuerdos le habían jugado una distracción.

—Yola, así te dicen.

—¿Ves? Sí te acordaste.

—(risas) ¿Viniste de vacaciones?

—No —sonó triunfante—. Me quedó en Atenas, definitivamente.

—¿En serio? —la alegría brotó en su corazón—. O sea que vendrás más seguido.

—Por supuesto —y suspiró—. Adoro este pueblo. Su aire es tan puro. La gente tan amable.

—¡Ah! Y … y… _¡Rayos! ¡Ahora no!_ —se le trabó la lengua.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importaría si… yo?

—¿Si tú qué?

—¿Te acompaño por el pueblo? —esto lo último lo pudo expresar luego de un gran esfuerzo.

Después de unos segundos que a Mu se le hicieron un siglo, respondió:

—¿Por qué no? —y como toque especial, sonrió.

Para el caballero de Aries aquella sonrisa era la mejor señal de que iba por buen camino.

Aquella mañana y parte de la tarde, la pasaron en el mercado ambulante de cada sábado entre textiles de la zona, cerámica, artesanías de todo tipo. Mu le explicó con lujo de detalles su procedencia y acaso su fabricación. Yola no dejó de preguntarle. En eso, se toparon con un grupo de personas que buscaban al herrero ateniense, ya que eran sus alumnos.

—¡Oh, lo había olvidado por completo! —pues sí. Mu ofrecía cada fin de semana, si sus misiones lo permitían, un taller de elaboración de joyería con alambre—. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—¿Sería molestia? —preguntó con cautela.

—Al contrario. Creo que te divertirás.

Los alumnos de Mu eran artesanos ambulantes de Rodorio en su mayoría y, uno que otro, de Atenas. Se reunieron en la plaza central a escuchar a su maestro. Ahí, Yola advirtió la humildad de Mu para con los cumplidos y halagos de sus alumnos para sus creaciones, lo cual agradecía en silencio. Aunque ella lo intentó, jamás le salieron los rizos que mencionó el orfebre.

—Mejor te dejo esto y yo me quedó bailando y con el bordado de mis trajes.

Desde los seis años, Yola bailaba. Su padre la había metido a clases de diversos estilos, pero su gran pasión era la danza árabe. Por eso tuvo que marcharse de Grecia, ya que recibió una beca de una escuela en España, donde obtuvo el título de maestra.

Al terminar la clase, Mu le propuso.

—Vamos a tomar una malteada.

Era un sitio pequeño cerca de donde estaban. Ahí acostumbraba ir a leer, a veces solo o en compañía de Shaka de Virgo, ya que había la posibilidad de que les prestaran libros mientras degustaban sus bebidas.

El caballero de Aries ordenó una malteada de fresa y Yola, una de chocolate, las cuales venían acompañadas de una galleta crujiente con relleno cremoso de vainilla.

—¿Ya tienes lugar dónde quedarte en Atenas? —Mu removió la malteada con la pajilla mientras la escuchaba con atención.

—Papá me dejó el departamento que tenía en su herencia. Así que una preocupación menos.

—¿Y trabajo? —comió la galleta con cierta ansiedad.

—Bueno… acabo de poner una escuela de danza árabe en un local del mismo edificio.

—Oye, es una estupenda noticia. ¿Ya tienes alumnas?

—Apenas se inscribieron unas niñas.

—Pues… —bajó la mirada— es grandioso verte otra vez —la subió. Ahí estaba aquella luz en sus ojos verdes, aquella sonrisa, que impactaron a Yola cuando niña.

En ese momento, lo único que existía eran el silencio y los latidos de dos corazones. Mu se quedó de piedra y, sin querer, tomó la galleta de Yola creyendo que era la suya, olvidando que se la había acabado hacía poco.

—¡No te pases! ¡Mi galleta! —infló las mejillas.

El lemuriano reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sintió tremendamente mal.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Me distraje. Creí que…

—Ya, déjalo —expresó molesta.

—Si quieres pido otra.

—No, Mu. Muchas gracias —se tomó la malteada ya sin ganas de hablar.

El ariano supo que había metido la pata. Quería verla otra vez. Se levantó para hablar con el gerente y volvió con dos galletas en un platito que colocó delante de ella.

—Pero yo…

—Te dije que lo siento. Es lo que puedo hacer para compensarte. Yo me comí dos, es justo que también te comas dos galletas.

Aquel gesto la impresionó.

—¿Vienes de otro planeta?

Mu no supo que decir.

—Gracias —tomó la galleta y la sumergió en la malteada sonriéndole a Mu.

Para el forjador de Jamir parecía que el tropezón lo superó con éxito.

Se despidieron prometiendo estar en contacto. Yola volvió a Atenas y Mu, directo a casa de Shaina. Quedó de contarle lo ocurrido en aquel encuentro.

—¡Ya ves, cordero miedoso! —la amazona de Ofiuco le palmeó la espalda—. Yola no muerde, excepto…

—Cuando está molesta —completó el caballero dorado de Aries.

—A ella sí le tengo miedo —confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Le temes a una secular? —el lemuriano abrió muy grandes los ojos.

—Tú no la has visto como yo.

—Pues cuando fue novia de Miguel y se peleaban, no parecía una dulce paloma.

Durante tres años, Miguel, de 17, y Yola, de 16, sostuvieron un noviazgo romántico y apasionado. No obstante, el alumno de Afrodita de Piscis se caracterizó por su comportamiento celoso. Le encantaba ver bailar a su chica y practicar sus coreografías; acompañarla a competencias y recitales, pero al escuchar los comentarios soeces de algunos miembros masculinos del público, bastaba para que iniciaran peleas que podían durar días.

En esos momentos, Yola pensó que la magia existía. Por extrañas razones, encontraba algún hermoso adorno de metal en el quicio de su ventana. O, sencillamente, Mu aparecía y tras uno poco de charla, volvía a sentirse en paz.

La última pelea fue el acabose de la relación. Yola rompió con Miguel, dejándolo muy abatido. Sin nada que la atara a Grecia, partió a España donde permanecería seis años. Únicamente, se carteó con Shaina y volvía a pasar las vacaciones.

—Se le tensan los brazos… —comentó el herrero de Jamir.

—Su mirada se vuelve un témpano —Shaina recordó perfectamente ese detalle.

Ambos

—Y habla y habla sin parar. Sin escuchar a los demás.

—Para ser tu primera incursión, vas bien —le sonrió mientras cargaba a su hija Lala—. Lo único que necesitas es tener más confianza en ti.

—Yo no soy Miguel, Shaina. Tan seductor, puede hablarle a cualquier chica sin sonrojarse y sin que le trabe la lengua, tan romántico. Yo soy más bien callado, tranquilo y tímido —el de Aries bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Si vas a estar con pesimismos, olvídate de Yola, Mu de Aries —la cobra puso su mano derecha en la cadera para increparlo—. A ella le gustan los hombres que no temen mostrarse tal cual.

—Si tú lo dices. Me voy. Tengo guardia nocturna. Gracias.

Nada más salió el caballero dorado, Shaina aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a su amiga.

—¿Yola? —enredando el cable en sus dedos—. ¿Qué tal Rodorio?


	2. 2

Llamada telefónica

—Entonces te encontraste a Mu, amiguis —Shaina dándose manicura.

— _Sí, apenas si puedo creerlo. No recuerdo que lo mencionaras en tus cartas_ —Yola escribió algo en una libreta.

—Igual se me pasó —sonriendo—. ¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?

— _Estoy de vuelta, Shai. Tal vez vaya a Rodorio más seguido que antes._

—¿Y cuándo vienes para platicar? Lala quiere ver a su tía favorita. _Y sacarte más información. Chichichí (Esclavo de Monstruón, Halcones galácticos.)_

— _Pensé que también su mamá. Hagamos esto, ¿por qué no vienen a comer mañana y sirve que conoces donde vivo en Atenas?_

—Conque no sean ensaladitas de verduras y frutas con no sé qué.

— _Había pensado_ —sonriendo malévolamente— _una ensalada de lechugas con zanahorias y… ravioles de carne al pomodoro._

— _¡Adoro los ravioles!_ … —relamiéndose los bigotes.

— _Y helado de vainilla_.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—¡Acepto!

— _¡Eso es velocidad! Apunta mi dirección_.

Shaina tomó papel y lápiz escribiendo todas las indicaciones necesarias.

— _Las veo mañana. Chau._

—Ahí estaremos. Bye bye —colgó.

Shaina fue con Lala que ya se había metido en su cama.

—Iremos a ver a tía Yola. Buenas noches, Lala.

—¡SÍ! Buenas noches, mami

Madre e hija se abrazaron. La amazona arropó a su hija y apagó la luz.

 **Medianoche. Casa de Aries**

Mu realizaba su guardia nocturna a la subida de las Doce Casas. Se sentó unos momentos en la escalinata contemplando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Se sentía contento. Su "cita" había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Quería ver a Yola no otra, sino muchas veces. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no notó una voz detrás de él.

—Mu… —nada—. Mu —subió un poco la voz —. ¡Mu! —francamente fastidiado, movió la mano y el casco del guerrero salió volando hacia aquel personaje.

El caballero de oro se puso en alerta y adoptó la posición de guardia. Al ver quien era, se postró en una rodilla en el piso con la mirada baja.

—Disculpe, maestro Shion. No volverá a pasar. ¿Qué hace a esta hora por aquí?

El patriarca le devolvió el casco.

—Me pareció percibir un cambio en el cosmo de uno de los dorados —le sonrió—. Vamos, siéntate —palmeando la escalinata—. ¿Pasó algo durante tus clases en Rodorio?

El joven pelilila se sentó un nivel debajo de su maestro.

—Pues… —se sonrojó.

—Debió ser algo muy especial como para sacarte de cierta melancolía que ya conocemos.

—Maes- tro —el joven de ojos verdes bajó la vista.

El patriarca habló hacia el cielo.

—Tu futura compañera viene en camino. Por eso bajé avisarte.

El pelilila volteó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo dice?

El antiguo caballero de Aries se levantó dándole la espalda.

—Maestro Shion —se postró hasta tocar el piso con la frente—. Consentí que me consiguiera una compañera de mi raza, pero estoy seguro que esa muchacha…

El patriarca lo interrumpió.

—Mu —habló con voz cruel—. Olvídate de tus sueños infantiles de una buena vez. Dudo mucho que esa chica vuelva a Grecia. Y si llegara a regresar, estaría casada con alguien de los suyos.

Al joven lemuriano le tembló el labio.

—Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Cumple con tu voto. Porque ni creas que te permitiré que te unas con alguien de sangre impura. Sigue con tu guardia —se alejó por la escalinata monumental de las Doce Casas.

El caballero de Aries se levantó frustrado. Creyó que su maestro se había ablandado después de haber revivido tras a última guerra santa contra Hades. El joven guerrero sintió que una helada daga cortaba de tajo con esa ilusión, como la llamaba Shion. En sí para Mu era la visión de su futuro. Era la única certeza de que Yola volvería.

—Lo siento, maestro —apretó sus puños—. Esta vez lo haré a mi modo.

 **Día siguiente. Casa de Yola**

—¡Tía Yola! —una niña de cabellos negros hasta el hombro y ojos verde esmeralda se abrazó a la joven que se agachó a saludarla.

—Hola, nena. ¡Mírate, estás enorme! Ya me vas alcanzar.

Shaina venía atrás. Esperó a que Yola se levantara. La vio con ojos vidriosos y se abrazaron fuertemente sin soltarse.

—Amiga —la cobra soltó un gemidito—. Nunca, pero nunca te vayas tan lejos. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Yola las hizo pasar y volvió abrazar a la cobra de Ofiuco.

—¡Llorona! Si vine de vacaciones para el verano y Navidad. Y para el nacimiento de Lala.

La niña se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

—No fue suficiente —se enjugó una lagrimita traicionera con sus dedos—. Contigo puedo hablar de todo sin sentirme juzgada.

—Nos carteábamos cada dos semanas.

—Bueno sí, pero…

—Jamás estuviste sola, ¿de acuerdo? Anden, denme sus chaquetas.

La cobra le ayudaba a la niña cuando le llegó un olorcito de la cocina que inundó la sala.

—¡Mamma mía! Ravioli al pomodoro —olisqueó el aire relamiéndose los labios con gula.

—Y su toque de parmesano como me enseñaste.

Las dos rieron. Shaina tenía un apetito feroz, especialmente referente a pastas italianas. Se sentaron a comer con gusto. Las dos mujeres volvieron a sentir ese ambiente de camaradería y complicidad que tenían desde la niñez. Yola supo que estaba en casa. La joven bailarina no supo quién estaba más entusiasta del postre si Shaina o su ahijada Lala, pues les brillaban los ojos de alegría.

Terminando de comer, Lala se puso a jugar con los regalos que su padre, el dios de la guerra Ares, le enviara recientemente: tres paquetes de Lego con piezas intercambiables. Mientras, su madre y su tía lavaban los platos.

—¡Ya, Yola, suelta! ¿qué más pasó en Rodorio? —Shaina secaba un plato.

—Se me hizo muy sospechoso que no me preguntaras más por el teléfono —enjuagó la fuente de ensalada—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Dónde te encontraste a Mu? ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—¡Uy, cuánto interés! Verás, fue en un puesto de cuarzos. Vi una pieza que me gustó, le pregunté al vendedor qué tipo de piedra era y su precio. Y sin yo esperarlo, Mu me respondió. Así de simple.

—Sí, a Mu le gustan mucho los cuarzos. ¿Y luego, qué más? —Shaina se apoyó en la cocina integral para seguir escuchando.

—Nos la pasamos chachareando en el mercado entre artesanías, cerámica y textiles. En eso estábamos cuando se acercaron unos chicos. Dijeron ser alumnos de su taller y me invitó. ¡Mu debió reírse!

—¿De qué o por qué?

—Me prestó pinzas y alambre para realizar unos rizos. Me quedaron súper chuecos. Sabes que me gusta la joyería artesanal, pero hay una gran distancia entre que yo la fabrique y la use. De ahí, nos fuimos a una librería cercana a tomarnos una malteada. Y —calló unos segundos— no sé que nos sucedió, pero nos quedamos mirando. Y cuando me di cuenta, se estaba comiendo mi galleta.

Shaina rio por lo bajo.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? De alguna de tus maldades te estás acordando —guardando los cubiertos en un cajón.

—Yo creo que… —le sonrió traviesamente— le gustas a Mu. ¡Sí!

—¿Qué qué? ¡Oh, vamos, Shai! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Mírate —la tomó de las manos para girarla—. Eres una belleza. Tal vez lo dejaste en la baba, se distrajo y se comió tu galleta.

—Bueno… —sonrojada— no sé.

—¿Por qué no sales con él? Es un chico lindo, educado y muy caballeroso.

—Con tantas cualidades, no me extrañaría que las mujeres de medio Rodorio estén tras de él.

Shaina decidió atacar.

—Pues no —miró a su amiga detenidamente—. _¡Perfecto! Apareció su miradita de curiosidad. A las acuarianas les encanta lo novedoso._

—Lo primero que escuché al llegar a Rodorio fue que los 12 dorados están que se caen de buenos, etc., etc., etc. ¿O no los has visto?

Shaina se sonrojó. Era el turno de Yola para fastidiarla un poquito.

—Griego, piel bronceada, mirada salvaje y cabello azul largo y alborotado.

La amazona reaccionó rojísima y la tomó del cuello, simulando ahorcarla.

—¡YA, CÁLLATE!

Yola se carcajeó celebrando su victoria.

—¡Te gusta Milo!, ¡Te gusta el bicho!, ¡Te gusta el bicho malo!

—Bueno, sí. Me gusta _y mucho_. Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti y de Mu. Está libre, solterito y sin compromiso.

—Puede ser. Me sentí muy a gusto con él. Como antes, ya sabes, después de mis pleitos con Miguel, Mu aparecía y se me iba el enojo.

—Ya pasó tiempo desde lo de Miguel. Según me contaste, saliste con algunos chicos en España.

—Nada serio.

—Invítalo a salir. Un museo, un concierto. ¡Qué sé yo!

—Lo pensaré. ¡Ah, y me consigues una cita con el patriarca! Me gustaría visitarlo.

Shaina revisó la hora. Debían volver al Santuario.

—Te llamo en cuanto te tenga noticias —salieron a la sala donde la niña seguía jugando—. Ya nos vamos, Lala —Yola fue por las chaquetas y se las entregó—. Mañana hay exámenes en el recinto y necesito verificar que las niñas estén descansando.

—Lo entiendo —les abrió la puerta y se despidió con un abrazo de ellas—. Nos vemos, Lala —se puso al nivel de la niña—. La próxima voy a verte al Santuario.

—Adiós, tía Yola —le dio un besito en la mejilla.

—Te cuidas —a la amazona en un susurro—. Ten sueños húmedos con Milo.

—¡Sí serás! —le dio una palmadita fuerte.

Una vez que se fueron, Yola se quedó pensando en las palabras de Shaina.

 **Días después**

Mientras manejaba en su jeep por Atenas, Yola vio el anuncio de un concierto de música clásica en la Acrópolis. Se le antojó ir. Inmediatamente, pensó en Shaina y recordó que su querida amiga solía quedarse dormida, incluso su ex pareja Miguel hacía exactamente lo mismo. Al llegar a su casa, rebuscó en su bolsa y encontró el número telefónico que necesitaba.

Vio su celular, respiró profundamente y marcó. Después de tres tonos, descolgaron.

— _¿Sí?_

—Buenas tardes, ¿Mu de Aries?

— _Ajá._

—Hola, soy Yola. Nos vimos el pasado fin de semana en Rodorio.

El caballero dorado empezó a toser. Estaba en casa de Shaina ayudándole con algunas cosas. Y por cosmos le informó quien era.

—¡ _Ah, cof cof! Ho-hola._

—¿Estás bien?

Shaina le llevó un vaso con agua.

— _Sssí_ —bebió el agua—. _¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, oye, ¿estás libre este viernes por la noche?

Mu se quedó en silencio. _¿Me está invitando a salir? ¡SÍIIII!_

—Mu, ¿estás ahí?

— _Eh sí, aquí sigo. La línea a veces se bloquea. Estoy libre, tú dirás._

—Hay un concierto de música clásica en la Acrópolis y pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme.

— _Me encanta la música clásica. ¿A qué hora es?_

—Es a las 8pm. Anfiteatro de la Acrópolis.

— _¿Dónde te veo?_

—En la entrada. Hay que ir de saco y corbata.

— _Estaré puntual. Te veo allá. Bye._

—Ok, hasta el viernes. Chau.

Shaina escuchó toda la conversación vía cosmos.

—Mu, déjame ver tu guardarropa —levantó una ceja provocado que el de Aries respingara.


	3. 3

**Viernes. Acrópolis. 15 minutos antes del concierto**

Yola detuvo su jeep en el estacionamiento. Se sentía un tanto emocionada y otro poco más temerosa. Había tenido una relación de tres años con un aspirante a caballero dorado. En España, salidas con chicos sin llegar a más. Y de nueva cuenta en Grecia, ahora estaba a punto de tener una cita con Mu, caballero dorado de Aries. Se retocó el maquillaje por última vez y bajó. Se encaminó a la entrada donde se llevó una gratísima sorpresa. Alguien llegó muy puntual. Y lo observó desde un capitel derruido.

Mu estaba más que ansioso. De tanto moverse, su larga cabellera lila se soltó de su cinta y la traía en la mano. Rápido, trató de arreglarse. No quería que Yola lo viera en semejante estado. Una vez resuelto el inconveniente, suspiró tranquilo secándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Yola decidió que era tiempo de presentarse. Llevaba un vestido de lino color fucsia con falda semicircular al tobillo, sin mangas y con el corpiño ligeramente ceñido con escote en ojal. Calzaba sandalias plata en tacón puente ligeramente altas y se cubría con una pashmina azul cobalto. Trenzó dos mechones de su cabello y se los anudó a modo de diadema dejando suelto el resto.

—¿Mu?

Él estaba de espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al escuchar aquella voz. Respiró profundamente y se giró con lentitud. Shaina le exigió que se pusiera un traje azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata gris plata, y calzaba zapatos negros.

 _Éste. Saca provecho de tus hombros anchos y tu pecho salido, borreguito. Créeme, Yola quedará impresionada._

Las mariposas en el estómago de cada uno revoloteaban

—Buenas noches, Yola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenas noches, Mu. Apenas si te reconocí con esa ropa. Luces muy apuesto —sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Gra-gra-gracias —el lemuriano se sonrojó levemente rascándose la nuca—. _Shaina además de cobra, eres bruja._

—Luces hermosa —ahora Yola fue la que se sonrojó, volteó hacia la derecha para que Mu no alcanzara a notarlo. Mas el caballero de Aries sí percibió que el corazón de la chica latía muy agitado.

Se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su brazo.

—¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto.

En el escenario del anfiteatro estaban dispuestos únicamente cuatro sitios. Tocaría una orquesta de cámara: dos violines, una viola y un violonchelo. Mu y Yola se sentaron a la mitad de la gradería, en dirección de los músicos. Se la pasaron conversando sobre el programa en lo que empezaba el concierto.

Tres filas atrás de ellos se encontraban Camus de Acuario, Shaka de Virgo y Aioros de Sagitario también dispuestos a pasar una velada nocturna musical.

Camus, con sus binoculares, observaba los alrededores. Le fascinaba ir a la Acrópolis. Cuando, algo le llamó mucho la atención.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Miren quien está allá —señaló cierta dirección con su barbilla.

—¿Dónde? —Shaka no pudo localizar el punto en específico.

—Ten —pasándole los binoculares—. Tres filas abajo a la izquierda.

—Mu —indicó Aioros—. ¿Quién es esa chica? No la había visto antes.

—No lo sé —Shaka siguió con los binoculares—. La vi en Rodorio el fin de semana pasado.

Camus cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos con mucha seriedad.

—¿Así que ése es su plan? ¡Vaya desvergüenza! —escupió con desprecio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shaka nunca había visto a Mu con ese brillo en la mirada.

—¿Acaso no la reconocen? —se dirigió el francés a sus compañeros—. La ex de Miguel.

Shaka y Aioros se arrebataron los binoculares para constatar aquellas palabras.

—¿Es Yola? —el rubio dudó—. Ha de estar de vacaciones.

—Prácticamente sigue igual, salvo que su cabello es más largo —el arquero encontró algo para identificarla.

Camus se encerró todavía más.

—Nunca se queda más de cuatro días. Y ya lleva aquí una semana. Jamás creí que se atreviera a recuperar a Miguel de una manera tan sucia y ruin.

Los otros dos lo escucharon atentamente.

—Sale con Mu, Miguel la verá y cuando ella cumpla su cometido, dejará a Mu con el corazón roto.

—Miguel está casado con Nani de Corona Boreal. Creo que estás exagerando, compañero —enunció el portador de Virgo—. Yola no es de ese tipo de chicas.

—Me consta que es una buena persona —sentenció el caballero Aioros.

El acuariano cerró los ojos.

—Recuerdo que Milo, Kanon y yo encontramos a Miguel llorando y caído de borracho en una taberna de mala muerte en Rodorio luego que ella se fuera a España. Estuvo tres días así. No saben cómo me dolió verlo de esa manera. Descuidó el jardín de la Casa de Piscis por aquella depresión. Ni quiero imaginar el estado en que podría estar Mu.

—Es cierto. Miguel se vio mal por días —rememoró Virgo—. Aunque tengo mis dudas.

Sin embargo, ver discutir a Shaka y Camus por algo tan trivial alertó al de Sagitario. ¿Había un peligro real a la vista?

Las luces se atenuaron y salieron los músicos a afinar sus instrumentos. Unos segundos después, comenzó el concierto que fue del agrado de los presentes. A veces, Mu veía de reojo a su compañera cuando estaba más atenta al escenario. Estudiaba su rostro, su nariz pequeña, sus labios delgados, su perfil.

Al terminar la función, Acuario, Virgo y Sagitario los observaron desde lejos. Realmente ninguno quería ver a uno de los suyos, y más a Mu, sufriendo por alguien que podría volver añicos su sensible corazón. Y volvieron al Santuario.

Mu y Yola se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

—Hacía mucho que no venía a un concierto. Gracias por invitarme —el ariano se sentía feliz. Especialmente por la compañía.

—También me gustó compartir contigo esta noche.

—Te invitó a cenar.

—¡Oh, Mu! No es… —y la interrumpió.

—Sería una descortesía que no lo hiciera.

Otra vez esos modales que a Yola le recordaron tiempos pasados. De príncipes y reyes, damas y reinas.

—Está bien. Guíame.

Se subieron al jeep. La idea de Mu era algo sencillo: comer pastel desde el mirador que da a la Acrópolis.

—Creí que no volvería a verla —Yola le dio un buen bocado a su pastel de queso con fresas—. Extrañaba mucho Grecia.

—Pensé que te gustaría verla. Seis años es mucho tiempo fuera —Mu comió un poco de su tarta de frutas. Le llevaba otra a Kiki que también la adoraba. Además de una rebanada muy especial.

Así estuvieron charlando un poco de todo. Luego, Mu acompañó a Yola hasta su casa.

—Aquí vivo. Cuando quieras, puedes venir.

—Fue una linda velada. Me divertí mucho.

—También yo. Buenas noches —abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a Mu.

—Buenas noches —él se quedó parado hasta que ella entró completamente.

Se quitó el saco para echárselo sobre su hombro, dio tres pasos atrás y se teletransportó a Rodorio. Su permiso todavía no expiraba. Había tiempo suficiente para hacer una pequeña parada antes de volver a la casa de Aries. Ese día le tocaba guardia a Shaina.

—Hola, llegaste antes —la amazona estaba cerca de la bajada a la playa.

—Tuviste razón en todo—entregándole una cajita de cartón—. Suerte —le guiñó a la guerrera de Ofiuco.

Una vez que se fue Mu, Shaina bajó la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo. Su curiosidad demandaba saber qué contenía esa caja. La abrió y sus ojitos brillaron.

—¡Pay de nuez tipo Marinela! —ejecutó una danza de la victoria antes de comérselo con muchísimo gusto.

Mu entró tranquilo en la Primera Casa. Kiki dormía a pierna suelta en su cama. El joven pelilila de ojos verdes guardó la tarta en el refrigerador y fue a su recámara. Se quitó el traje, se puso su pijama y se acostó. Esperaba dormirse rápido para poder soñar con esa chica que por tanto tiempo le ha quitado el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Se incorporó de golpe. Era su turno de invitarla a salir.

—¿Dónde podría llevarte? —su corazón latía de gusto.

Sin embargo, aquellos latidos los escuchó alguien más. Alguien que no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su pupilo descuidara sus obligaciones ancestrales por un capricho infantil.

 **Días después**

Yola se encontraba en el centro de Atenas cotizando telas y materiales para los trajes de sus alumnas y, tal vez, uno para ella. De pronto, se topó con Aioros de Sagitario.

—¿Aioros? —lo saludó cordialmente—. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra verte.

—Necesito hablar contigo —se lo dijo a bocajarro en un tono neutro.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que los dorados tenían educación.

—Sígueme.

La chica se extrañó con el comportamiento del de Sagitario. Lo recordaba más amable. Llegaron a una plaza algo solitaria con una fuente.

—¿A qué viene tanto misterio? —soltó la bailarina.

El dorado tomó aire y pronunció.

—Aléjate de Mu.

La sorpresa se manifestó en el rostro de Yola.

—Me parece que no te escuché bien.

—Aléjate de Mu. Tu presencia puede afectar a la élite —repitió con voz ronca.

—¡Ah! Y de seguro te envió el patriarca —lo desafió con la mirada.

—Él no sabe que vine a buscarte.

—Mira, arquero —puso una mirada gélida—. Métete en tus asuntos que de los míos me encargo yo. ¿Y en qué puedo afectar a los 12? ¿Me ves que soy un espectro, una marina o algún ente parecido?

El caballero dorado no se sintió intimidado.

—Quedas advertida —la señaló con el índice y tomó camino mientras las palomas levantaban vuelo ocultándolo de la vista de la joven.

Ante tal plática, el enojo comenzó a fluir en Yola. Fue cuando sonó su celular. Inmediatamente, reconoció el número. Era Shaina. Y contestó.

—Antes que me digas hola. Código Rojo.

— _¿Qué?_ —era como entre ambas llamaban a "Emergencia. Problemas"—. _¿Tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde? El patriarca te verá hoy a las 5._

—Ahí estaré.

— _No te escuchas bien. ¿Qué pasó?_

—Te cuento después. Chau.

— _Bye._

La guerrera de la Cobra se quedó pensativa. Para que su amiga perdiera la calma era algo bastante serio.

 **Santuario. Quince minutos antes de las 5pm**

Shaina esperaba a su amiga en el muro donde acordaban cuando niñas. Al cabo de unos segundos, divisó el jeep. Yola lo estacionó y bajó con dos bolsas de papel en las manos, una marrón y la otra azul. La Cobra notó el semblante frío de la bailarina.

—Hola —la abrazó—. Definitivamente, no estás bien.

—Hola —respondió al abrazo—. Toma, te traje pay de nuez —la amazona le brillaron los ojitos, pero su expresión cambió cuando sintió un papel envolviendo el asa de la bolsa azul. Entendió a la perfección el mensaje y asintió.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a uno de los extensos jardines del Santuario donde el patriarca Shion de Aries acostumbraba atender los asuntos privados. Antes de ingresar, Shaina pasó primero para anunciarla postrándose en una rodilla, como correspondía a un caballero de Athena.

—Ilustrísima, la persona que solicitó verlo.

Acto seguido, llamó a su amiga para que se acercara. Shaina volvió a postrarse. Yola, en su calidad de secular, debía permanecer con la vista hacia abajo hasta que el patriarca ordenara lo contrario.

Shion habló solemne.

—Gracias, Shaina. Vuelve a tus ocupaciones.

La amazona se retiró dejándolos solos. Shion permaneció atento a aquella figura.

—Bienvenida al Santuario de Athena. Acércate, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Yola caminó hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de Shion.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo y escucharlo, su Señoría —realizó una reverencia.

—Veo que conoces el ceremonial. Levántate.

Yola se enderezó y cuando Shion miró su rostro.

—¡Por Athena! —exclamó impresionado—. ¡Imposible!

La tomó por los hombros.

—¿Yola?

—¿Cómo está, maestro Shion? —Yola le extendió la bolsa marrón con ambas manos en señal de respeto—. Un pequeño presente. Espero sea de su agrado.

—Muy amable —la tomó en la misma forma y la abrió. Contenía un paquete envuelto en papel del mismo tono.

—En cuanto la vi, pensé en usted.

Era una bolsa de piel negra tipo cangurera con relieves celtas en la tapa. Estaba cosida con tiras de piel como adorno, La hebilla aparentaba ser antigua y pesada, pero era ligera. Un imán oculto debajo de la hebilla.

El patriarca sonrió maravillado debajo de la máscara.

—Pensé que dejaron de hacerlas hace siglos. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

—La familia de una compañera de la carrera se dedica a trabajar la piel en Asturias. Se especializa en modelos medievales y celtas.

Shion la examinó a fondo.

—Excelente trabajo, finos acabados, piel de primera, herrajes de calidad. Un magnífico regalo. Te lo agradezco.

El patriarca llamó a un guardia y ordenó té con galletas. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde podrían conversar tranquilamente. Shion sirvió las tazas con aquella aromática bebida caliente acompañada de galletas de nuez. El té de aquella tarde era el favorito del patriarca lemuriano, jazmín.

—No te esperábamos. ¿Adelantaste tus vacaciones?

—Vine a quedarme —tomó una galleta que le ofreció Shion—. Terminé mis estudios hace unos meses.

—Eso quiere decir que vendrás a visitarnos más seguido. Es una buena noticia. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Acabo de poner una pequeña escuela de danza árabe en Atenas. Conseguí unas pocas alumnas. Espero tener más.

—Con voluntad, todo se puede.

—Maestro —sorbió un poco de la taza y volvió a dejarla en el plato—, me gustaría contar con su autorización como hace años.

Flashback

 _Shion paseaba por el Santuario cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una niña de cabellos castaños al hombro peinada con una media cola hacia atrás se encontraba al pie del muro límite con Rodorio tratando de silbar fuerte porque apenas si se escuchaba. Por alguna razón se acercó a ella. Le indicó cómo poner los dedos para que un sonido fuerte se produjera. Y se lo demostró levantando un poco su máscara. Fue tal el susto, que la niña salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo._

 _Una semana después, Shaina y Yola discutían._

— _¡No viniste la semana pasada! —la aprendiz de amazona pateó el sueño furiosa._

— _¡Mentira! Yo sí vine es que… —Yola giró sus índices._

— _Vas a inventar algo para que te crea._

— _Aquí en el muro se apareció un espíritu con cara negra y alas en la cabeza —dijo la niña de cabello castaño._

 _Ante tales palabras, la niña peliverde se carcajeó escandalosamente. Yola infló las mejillas molesta. Detestaba que no le creyeran y menos que se burlaran. Y justo cuando casi llegaba al muro para irse, escuchó una voz severa._

— _¡Shaina! ¿Esos son tus modales?_

 _La niña aprendiz se postró en una rodilla._

— _Ma-ma- maestro, yo… yo… —la voz de Shiana tembló de miedo._

 _Yola se quedó estática._

— _¿Ves? No te mentí, Shai. Ahí está el espíritu._

 _Ahora fue Shion quien se rio. La llamó con la mano. En cuanto estuvo cerca, se quitó el casco y la máscara revelando a un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos fucsia con dos lunares donde deberían estar las cejas. Yola se quedó con la boca abierta._

— _Hola de nuevo, ¿quién eres?_

— _Me… me… llamo Yola, señor. Soy amiga de Shaina. Vengo los fines de semana a Rodorio con mi papá._

— _Yo soy Shion, patriarca del Santuario de Athena. ¿Te dijo Shaina que está prohibido pasar?_

 _Yola, al pensar que se metió en un gran lío, vio_ _a Shaina_ _con de ojos pistola quien nada más subió los hombros._

— _No, ¿me va a castigar?_

 _Shion se quedó pensando poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla._

— _Desde hace días he notado que esta alumna —dirigiéndose a la futura Cobra— llega a tiempo a sus entrenamientos, ¿has sido tú?_

— _Bueno… pues… si no la empujo, luego no la dejan venir._

 _El lemuriano sonrió._

— _Puedes seguir visitándola, Yola. Shaina, ven aquí —la niña se acercó temerosa—. Si me entero que te portas mal y dices palabrotas mientras estás con tu amiguita, se acaban estos permisos. ¿Quedó claro?_

 _Shaina asintió._

— _Creo que le ayudarás mucho a Shaina —hacia Yola—. Eso sí, únicamente puedes estar con ella en el recinto de las amazonas, el coliseo, la playa y las zonas públicas donde haya vigilancia. Jamás te acerques a esa montaña —apuntó hacia las Doce Casas—, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Sí… sí, señor._

— _No me digas así, me haces sentir muy viejo, pequeña. Llámame maestro Shion._

Fin del flashback

Shion observó a Yola detenidamente. Aquella niña se había transformado en una hermosa mujer. Continuaron hablando del Santuario y de España. El tiempo se les fue volando.

—Ya está cayendo la tarde, ¿tu esposo no se preocupará?

La joven bailarina se extraño con aquella declaración.

—No, maestro —ahora el sorprendido fue él—. No estoy casada. El único novio que tuve fue Miguel, alumno de Afrodita de Piscis.

—Pero una mujer tan guapa como tú debió tener muchos admiradores en España.

—Salidas con amigos solamente. Me enfoqué en mi carrera.

El patriarca se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Maestro, ¿me autoriza a visitar de nuevo el Santuario? —repitió su petición.

El líder del Santuario volvió de donde su mente se hallaba.

—¡Ah! Desde luego, puedes estar en las mismas zonas. Le informaré a los centinelas para que puedas entrar y andar por aquí con tranquilidad.

—Gracias.

Llegó la hora de despedirse. Shion regresó a su templo sumamente pensativo. Por su parte, Yola fue al recinto de amazonas donde Shaina estaba con sus alumnas. La Cobra terminó su clase de aquella jornada. Al ver a su amiga, se dirigieron a su cabaña. Una vez a solas, la amazona se quitó su máscara. Lala se sintió feliz con la visita de su tía a su hogar. Después, volvió a jugar con sus juguetes.

La guerrera invitó a su amiga a sentarse en la modesta mesa del comedor donde pudieron charlar.

—Sabía de hombres idiotas, pero jamás pensé que el Angelito entrara dentro de esa clasificación.

—No le queda el papel de abogado del diablo. Se puso bastante pesadito —sentenció Yola ya un poco más tranquila.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Obvio.

—¿Dejarás de ver a Mu? —la peliverde supo que aquella noticia no le caería bien al caballero de Aries.

—A menos que él quiera.

Shaina se rio.

—¡Eso! ¡Vas a desafiar a Aioros! —su sonrisa era de triunfo total .

—Tampoco.

La guerrera se rascó la cabeza confundida.

—No te entiendo.

—Simple. Vendré al Santuario a visitarte como he hecho estos años. El Patriarca me dio la autorización —la bailarina sonrió mostrando un pergamino en la mano.

Las dos se abrazaron dando vueltas por la habitación.

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

—Sí, bueno… sin Miguel —Shaina se entristeció de pronto.

—Es cierto —Yola se sentó en la silla. En una de tantas cartas, Shaina le contó que su ex novio Miguel se casó con una de las saintias, Nani de Corona Boreal y que tenían una hija un año menor que Lala de nombre Elizabeth, a quien llamaban Eli de cariño—. En el inicio fuimos tú y yo.

Y las dos volvieron a reírse.

Se despidieron quedando llamarse para ponerse de acuerdo en las visitas. Shaina corrió a la casa de Aries para decirle a Mu la buena noticia. Sin embargo, no se esperó que el pelilila tuviera acompañado a esa hora. Apagó su cosmo para evitar que la detectaran.

Mu de Aries estaba absorto sudando frío. Ahí, delante de él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su maestro Shion de Aries, bastante molesto por su tono de voz.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Mu?

—Maestro, no sé de qué habla.

—Deja de hacerte tonto. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu "asunto especial" regresó Grecia?

—La vi en el mercado ambulante de Rodorio hace unas semanas. Pensé que estaba de vacaciones.

—Me siento decepcionado —voz dolida—. Mucho. Estás castigado, jovencito.

Mu no dio crédito a sus oídos.

—Tus permisos de salida, incluido Rodorio, se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso.

—Pero, maestro. ¿Y mis clases?

—Irás a darlas y volverás. Eso es todo. Y para asegurarme que cumplirás, te acompañará Shaka de Virgo. ¡Ah! —sonrió por debajo de su máscara—. Deberás estudiar otra vez los rituales de unión de nuestra gente. Eso te servirá para que te tomes más en serio tus deberes. Y entrégame tu celular.

El caballero dorado se sintió ultrajado.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Tu celular. También estarás incomunicado.

Mu, con muchísimo dolor, entregó aquel aparato donde estaba el número de teléfono de aquella personita que le alegró el corazón los días que se vieron. Shion, al tenerlo en sus manos, lo apagó.

—¿Necesito repetirte lo importante de tu misión para con nuestra gente?

El caballero dorado de Aries negó bajando la cabeza, apretó sus puños hasta lastimarse.

—Perfecto. Que tengas buenas noches.

Una vez que el patriarca se retiró rumbo al templo principal, Shaina salió de su escondite. Mu seguía de pie en medio de la Primera Casa. La amazona se acercó con cuidado.

—Mu.

El guerrero fue a su taller a encerrarse. No quería ni hablar ni ver a nadie.

—¿Por qué, maestro? Yola, lo siento. No podré verte en… no sé cuánto —tal era su furia que con su cosmo las herramientas, materiales y armaduras se levantaron en un torbellino dejando el cuarto hecho un completo caos.

La amazona percibió el dolor en su amigo. Tocó a la puerta.

—Mu, necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!

—¿Te vas a rendir con facilidad? ¿Dónde quedó tu amor por Yola?

El ariano abrió la puerta. Su mirada era gélida, la Cobra pensó que estaba viendo los ojos de Camus de Acuario.

—¡Déjate de dramas! —la guerrera pasó así sin más—. Podrás ver a Yola.

—¿Sí? ¡No me digas! —tono sarcástico en su voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Por si no sabes, mi maestro me retiró los permisos para salir del Santuario y no tengo celular.

Shaina de Ofiuco sonrió enigmática.

—Tú no podrás salir, pero ella sí puede venir.

El caballero Mu de Aries levantó su rostro esperanzado ante aquella noticia.

Mientras tanto, el patriarca Shion de Aries observaba meditabundo el cielo.

—Lamento hacerte esto, mi querido alumno. Pero quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.


	4. 4

El estruendo en el taller de armaduras de la Casa de Aries fue tal que se escuchó en las Doce Casas lo que provocó que los restantes caballeros bajaran para saber qué había sido o causado tal evento. Shion, por su parte, decidió sumirse en el encanto de la música de su estéreo usando los audífonos para poder dormir. Estaba demasiado estresado.

Shaina escuchó que llamaron a la puerta. Fue cuando Mu cayó en la cuenta del desastre que ocasionó su enojo. Se llevó con espanto las manos a su cara.

—¡Maldición!

Los toques a la puerta subieron de intensidad. El forjador de Jamir le ordenó a la amazona.

—Quédate aquí y no toques nada.

La guerrera de Ofiuco fijó la vista en aquella mezcolanza de sustancias cuyos colores formaron un cuadro surrealista en el suelo. _No entiendo. El patriarca es demasiado estricto con Mu, pero retirarle sus permisos de salidas, que Shaka lo tenga que vigilar y de paso que permanezca incomunicado. Esto está muy raro._

Mu abrió la puerta. Sus compañeros traían la impresión tatuada en el rostro. Alcanzó ver a Camus de Acuario con su copa favorita completamente estrellada en la mano. El primero en hablar fue Aldebarán que llevaba la cara salpicada con salsa de carne.

—Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mu solamente parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Sufriste un ataque? ¿Otra vez los espectros? —mencionó Aioria que salió con una toalla atada a sus caderas, pues estaba tomando un baño tras terminar con su guardia.

El caballero de Aries permaneció en silencio. Volteó a su derecha. Shaka de Virgo, escudriñaba su reacción sobándose el cuello, ya que se torció al perder la concentración mientras realizaba la postura de yoga parado de manos.

—Mu, que nada te avergüence. Cualquiera puede tener un mal día —emitió Dokho en tono conciliador palmeando el hombro del joven pelilila—. ¿Qué te sucedió exactamente?

Cinco pares de ojos se enfocaron en él por una respuesta, causando que el de Aries se sonrojara. Miguel de Piscis expresó con cierta preocupación.

—Oye, hermano. Tenemos razones de sobra para preocuparnos. Eli se espantó mucho.

Mu bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Lo siento. No quise importunarlos. Miguel dile a Nani y, especialmente a Eli, que me perdonen. No volverá a repetirse.

Por otro lado, Shaina aprovechó para escabullirse del taller. Necesitaba saber si podría salir pronto de la Casa de Aries. Fue cuando la tocaron del brazo, estremeciéndola. Era Kiki, el pequeño aprendiz de Mu. Con señas le preguntó qué estaba pasando a lo que la amazona respondió llevándolo al taller.

—¡Por Athena! —el niño lemuriano se impactó al ver aquel desastre—. ¿Qué pasó aquí, Shaina?

—Tu maestro, Kiki.

—¿Mu? ¿Él hizo esto? —advirtió las materias primas regadas por el suelo.

—Está muy enojado

—¿Quién lo hizo enojar tanto? —preguntó con sospecha—. ¿Fuiste tú?

—No —respondió contundente—. Otra persona —se puso al nivel del niño pelirrojo posando las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Quieres ayudar a tu maestro?

—Claro —afirmó con una brillante sonrisa—. No me gusta saber que Mu está molesto.

—Escucha con atención.

La sonrisa del pequeño lemuriano se agradó a medida que conocía aquel plan.

Al poco tiempo, Mu regresó. Se notaba cansado. Parecía haber librado una batalla contra un ejército de espectros. Se sentó en su silla de trabajo.

—¡Por fin!

—Señor Mu, ¿se encuentra bien? —el pequeño dijo con preocupación.

Al ver a su discípulo, Mu se sintió peor.

—¡Oh, Kiki! Lo siento tanto. No quise despertarte.

La amazona preguntó con tiento para evitar incomodar más a su amigo.

—Los otros dorados bajaron a ver qué ocurrió. Pensaron que hubo un ataque.

—Si se oyó muy fuerte, pero no creí que a tal grado. ¿Por qué no bajó el patriarca? —Shaina se tomó del mentón para encontrar la respuesta.

—Tal vez porque él sí puede salir del Santuario —bufó el de Aries cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Y cuando bajó la vista notó el estado del desastre que los rodeaba—. ¡Grrr! —gracias a sus poderes mentales, estantes, herramientas y armaduras volvieron a su posición original. Separó los vidrios rotos de las materias primas y éstas a su vez. Se levantó fastidiado, tomó una escoba y recogedor para levantar aquel tiradero. Suspiró hondo con tristeza apoyándose en la escoba—. No creo que Yola quiera verme de nuevo si alguna vez salgo de este encierro.

—Mu, queremos ayudarte —Shaina apoyó su mano en su hombro.

El lemuriano cerró los ojos.

—Maestro Mu, ¿por qué no le escribe una carta a la señorita Yola?

Mu levantó la cabeza. Kiki lo miraba con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué dices, Kiki? No te entiendo.

—Yo te explico, borreguito. Yola tuvo audiencia con el patriarca hoy en la tarde —al escuchar esa información, el ariano casi replicó, pero Shaina le pidió que la escuchara primero—. Era poco probable que la recibiera y todavía menos que ella viniera. El caso que le dieron permiso para visitar al Santuario como antes de que se fuera.

Los ojos verdes de Mu resplandecieron. Al tomar a Shaina de los brazos, la escoba casi cayó al suelo gracias a que Kiki la sujetó a tiempo.

—¿Es en serio, Shaina? —la sacudió con desesperación—. ¿No lo dices sólo para consolarme?

—Yo misma vi el pergamino. Yola puede estar en el coliseo, la playa y áreas comunes vigiladas. Y por supuesto, el recinto de amazonas, excepto en las Doce Casas. Exactamente igual que cuando vino la primera vez.

Kiki apoyó la escoba en su sitio. Caminó hacia el caballero dorado para tirar de su túnica amarilla.

—Maestro —puso una tierna mirada—, escríbale la carta. Yo me encargaré de entregársela a la señorita cuando venga.

Shaina retomó la palabra. Mu volteó hacia ella.

—No te estoy diciendo que le escribas poemas, sino escribe lo que sientes por ella. Tal como eres tú. Cuando mi amiga quiera mandarte la contestación, Lala será la mensajera. Nadie sospechará de dos niños.

El caballero dorado de Aries se sintió conmovido que abrazó a ambos.

—Borreguito, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿vale? Toma las riendas y pelea por tu felicidad —después añadió—. Debo irme. Me toca guardia. Buenas noches. Cuídalo, Kiki —guiñó el ojo derecho.

Una vez que Shaina se fue de Aries, Mu se quedó pensando en aquella tarea de la carta.

—¿Maestro?

La voz de su discípulo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Dime, Kiki.

—¿Cómo es la señorita Yola? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ella…—movió las manos en afán de encontrar las palabras sin resultado.

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto. Jamás lo había visto así en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Mu.

—Buenas noches, maestro.

Y volvió a su cama.

En el silencio de la noche, Mu de Aries se enfrentó por primera vez esa prueba: la hoja en blanco de una carta de amor. Nada que ver con los reportes de libros o misiones, ni investigaciones ni nada parecido que le encargara Shion. Esto era completamente distinto. Respiró profundo y comenzó su labor. Después de cinco hojas hechas bola tiradas alrededor de su mesa de trabajo, tenía en sus manos algo medianamente bueno, aunque consideró que debía trabajar más en ese borrador. Dio un bostezó, se estiró y decidió irse a dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Los caballeros dorados acostumbraban reunirse una vez por semana para desayunar juntos. Dicha medida de Shion pretendía reforzar los lazos entre sus chicos. Después de todo, eran hermanos. Aquel día los únicos ausentes fueron Mu, que prefirió terminar de limpiar el taller, y Shaka quien subió al templo principal ante el llamado de urgencia del patriarca.

Saga jugueteaba con su comida lo cual Camus advirtió.

—¡Hey, amigo! ¿Algún problema con tus huevos con jamón?

El geminiano respondió sin quitar la vista del plato.

—Mu.

—¿Que con él? —Aioria se sentó a su lado con bastante curiosidad. Milo fue con Camus.

—Me desespera que sea tan dado a guardarse todo. No suelta ni papa.

—Para que el Carnerito explotara tuvo que haber sido algo muy intenso —señaló el escorpión tomando su jugo de naranja.

DM y Miguel también se sumaron a la charla.

—¿Siguen con lo del incidente de la Casa de Aries? Súper heavy, hermanos —declaró el Cangrejo—. Me sacó de balance en la guardia anoche.

—Quien quedó fuera de balance fue Shaka —rio Milo por lo bajo—. ¿No vieron la torcida de cuello que traía?

Aioros y Shura no tardaron en unirse al chisme.

—Es de mala educación hablar mal de los ausentes, escorpión —el arquero lo amonestó.

—Oye, Angelito —Milo le apuntó con su vaso en la mano—. Eso lo dices porque no lo viste ayer.

—Bicho Ponzoñoso, habría que estar verdaderamente sordo para no haber escuchado ese ruido —Shura le contestó molesto.

Aldebarán finalmente llegó bien surtido, con un poco de todo, sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros.

—¿Te vas a comer todo eso, Torito? — la mirada de Kanon que acababa de servirse más jugo verde lo decía todo.

—Lo necesito para mantener este cuerpecito —comió sus hot cakes con tocino—. ¡Están de lujo!

Dokho de Libra nada más escuchaba. Movió la cabeza sonriendo. Esos muchachos eran más chismosos que las mujeres de Rodorio, las amazonas y las saintias juntas.

De pronto, Shaka de Virgo entró al comedor con paso de zombi y los ojos bien abiertos. Tomó su charola para ir por dos tazas de té y un plato doble con fruta picada. Esa visión bastó para que Camus soltara su croissant con mermelada de chabacano en su taza con chocolate sacándolo de su indiferencia.

—¡SHAKA TRAE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS!

Aquel grito bastó para alertar a los demás.

Shaka se sentó a la mesa. Lo demás lo rodearon con cuidado. No fuera y les aplicara el Tesoro del Cielo.

—¡Güerito!—se puso a pedir perdón al estilo japonés—. De verdad, yo no quería, pero tu ejemplar del Kamasutra en manga con Akane y Ranma es demasiado tentador. Te lo regreso en cuanto lo termine por décima vez.

Aquella confesión no lo provocó. Y Shaka vaya si odiaba que le robaran sus ediciones del Kamasutra. Camus le pasó la mano por la vista. Subió los hombros asombrado.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió en el templo del patriarca? —profirió DM

El hindú vació su té de un trago sin siquiera respirar. Siguió con el otro vaso. Y no lo soltó.

—Mu está castigado. Nada de permisos de salida e incomunicado hasta nuevo aviso —Shaka lo dijo con una voz sepulcral al cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

Al unísono de nueve caballeros.

—¿QUE QUÉ?

El grito fue tan ensordecedor que atrajo la atención de Libra que interrumpió su lectura del periódico.

—Shaka abrió los ojos y Mu está castigado, ¿se aproximará algo peor que Hades o es el fin del mundo? —pensó Saga en voz alta.

Shaka continuó en el mismo estado.

—Debo acompañarlo a Rodorio para mantenerlo vigilado durante sus clases los fines de semana.

—Ahora sí al viejo se le aflojaron los tornillos —declaró Aioria. Por su comentario recibió un zape en la nuca por parte de Aioros—. ¡Oye! —sobándose muy enojado.

—Más respeto, hermanito. El patriarca ha de tener sus razones.

Para Libra era imposible ya mantenerse callado.

—Shaka —todos voltearon a verlo—, ¿bajo qué concepto castigaron a Mu?

El de Virgo dudó en decirlo. Era imposible de creerse.

—Según Shion que… porque se relajó su disciplina.

Los dorados murmuraron por lo bajo.

—Creo que se equivocó de caballero.

—Está senil.

—Eso le pasa por juntarse con ese alemán y el italiano.

Ahí fue que se giraron hacia DM que reía socarronamente.

—Alz Heimer y Franco Deterioro —bromeó agarrándose las costillas.

Salvo Shaka, Camus y Dokho, los demás lo molieron a golpes por esas tonterías.

—¡CÁLMENSE, IDIOTAS! —Libra gritó con autoridad—. Terminen de comer y vayan a sus labores. Y mucho cuidadito con andar de chismosos, ¿eh? Nada de ver a Mu con lástima o preguntarle para confirmar si es verdad o no —se llevó una mano a la barbilla deduciendo en voz alta—. Es lógico. Igual eso detonó su enojo —los jóvenes caballeros azorados no dejaban de verlo caminar de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué me ven, mocosos? —dio una palmada. Casi todos, salvo Shaka a quien detuvo de los hombros, salieron a cumplir su orden dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

Tomó una silla para sentarse junto al hindú que volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—A ver, Shaka. Cuéntame exactamente todo desde el principio.

—Me levanté temprano a meditar como todos los días cuando Shion me llamó por cosmos para que subiera a verlo porque era un asunto delicado y urgente. Me atendió en su despacho y sin ningún tipo de consideración me soltó la orden. Puedo creerlo de Milo, de Kanon y o de cualquiera, pero ¿de Mu?

—A Shion le sale lo diplomático cuando se le hincha su regalada gana. Y tienes razón, Mu sólo lo castióo por cosillas de la niñez. En fin, ve a cumplir con tus tareas. Guárdate tus cometarios, ¿de acuerdo? Mu ha de sentirse bastante mal.

El rubio asintió. Terminó su desayuno antes de cumplir con su día.

Las horas pasaron. Nada parecía distinto dentro del Santuario. Mu entrenó a Kiki en sus habilidades metales para el combate. Sin embargo sus compañeros no dejaban de pensar en qué pudo cometer el Borreguito para que lo castigaran.

Al final de la jornada, Dokho pasó a visitar a un amigo.

Shion estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles al ritmo de la música de Iron Maiden. Tocaron a la puerta, pero no la escuchó inmediatamente hasta después de una nueva tanda de toques. Se levantó a abrir.

—Hola, tigre. Pasa.

—¿Qué onda, borregote? —chocaron sus palmas derechas seguido de sus puños izquierdos—. Oye, vine a ver si me prestas un buen libro para relajarme.

—¿Literatura, deportes o política? —se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

—Dije relajarme no espantarme con la política. ¿Tendrás algo de novela policiaca?

—Miren a Hercules Poirot [personaje de Agatha Christie] —riéndose—. Mu está en la biblioteca. Él puede ayudarte.

La biblioteca se ubicaba justo enfrente del despacho del patriarca. Era una gran sala con ventanas grandes, libreros antiquísimos desde el suelo al techo que guardaban una variedad incontable de libros en rollo y otro más, empastados. Las mesas de madera aromática de cedro eran amplias. La fresca atmósfera invitaba a la relajación. En el día la iluminación la proporcionaba el sol, por las noches las antiguas antorchas dieron paso a la luz eléctrica que facilitaba la lectura.

Mu se encontraba hasta el fondo leyendo un grueso rollo bastante antiguo, Dokho lo dedujo por el color del papiro.

—Hola, Mu —saludó cordial el de Libra.

El pelilila volteó. Sus ojos estaban muy irritados. Parecía que llevaba ahí bastantes horas.

—Maestro Dokho, buenas noches.

—Tu maestro me dijo que podrías ayudarme a encontrar un buen libro.

Mu se frotó sus cansados ojos.

—Por supuesto, ¿cuál es el título?

— _Cómo el dorado más disciplinado está castigado_ , ¿lo conoces? —se cruzó de brazos con su característica sonrisa retorcida.

Mu se puso muy nervioso.

—Yo… pues…

—¡Hey! —posó las manos en sus hombros—. Nadie te está juzgando. Simplemente quiero entender lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —preguntó con tiento.

—Shaka.

—Él no es dado a los chismes.

—No, pero llegó con los ojos abiertos.

El lemuriano se quedó de una pieza.

—Escucha. Desconozco la causa para que el viejo Shion te castigara. No me creo esa locura de que relajaras tu disciplina si eres de los más responsables de los Doce, lo cual me tranquiliza bastante. No le des el gusto de que te afecte. Y por favor, que no se te haga costumbre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, maestro Dokho.

—Pues dime qué libro me llevó para que aquél —señalando con su pulgar hacia el despacho— no sospeche.

El caballero de Aries fue hacia la estantería más cercana, trepó por la escalerilla y tomó un libro con las hojas amarillentas. Bajó con rapidez para dárselo.

—Mmmm —el de Libra lo examinó—. _El complot mongol_ , ¿y es bueno?

—Mi maestro no se despegó de las páginas por un buen rato.

—Con eso tengo. Gracias. Y descansa esos ojos, dependemos de tus habilidades para reparar las armaduras.

Mu agradeció en silencio. Se despidió de Dokho con una reverencia antes de regresar al dichoso rollo, mas dejó la lectura. De una carpeta de piel, sacó hojas de papel para seguir trabajando en la dichosa carta.

Dokho volvió al despacho. En ese momento, Shion guardaba sus compactos en sus estuches.

—¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? —continuó con su tarea.

—Sí, gracias —viendo los discos—. ¿Quién te viera? Ahora eres fanático del heavy metal.

—Es sorprendente lo que me relaja. Me hace tener el espíritu joven.

—Y hablando de jóvenes —se apoyó en una cómoda donde estaba el estéreo—, ¿no crees que se te pasó la mano con Mu?

El patriarca pareció no entender.

—¿Disculpa?

—Shion, ¿te piensas que estoy tonto? Es la primera vez que sé y escuchó que a Mu —apuntándole con el libro en la mano—, tu discípulo, lo castigas.

—Pensé que Shaka guardaría silencio —bufó el antiguo caballero de Aries.

—Los chicos están muy preocupados. Y más después de la explosión en el taller de reparación de armaduras.

Shion no dio crédito a tales palabras.

—¿Explosión?

—Fue un ruido demasiado potente que provocó que los dorados corriéramos a la Primera Casa desde donde estuviéramos. Y dudo mucho que fuera un descuido de Mu, sabiendo lo cuidadoso que es con el proceso de reparación. Eso sí, el chico estaba bastante molesto por lo que pude percibir.

El patriarca colocó sus discos en un estante.

—¡Ah, un berrinche! —comentó sin darle importancia—. Ya se le pasará.

—Como sigas así, no sea que crees un rebelde —Dokho lanzó un dardo afilado a la conciencia de su amigo y compañero de armas.

—¿Quién te piensas que eres para decime como tratar a mi discípulo? Nunca te dije nada del tuyo.

—Porque estabas tieso, amigo —Shion empezó a sacar humo por las orejas—. ¡Oye, oye! —puso las manos en posición de calma—. Vine a platicar como amigos. Quiero que te entre en tu cabezota que Mu cumple con sus obligaciones —enumerándolas con los dedos—: repara nuestras armaduras, entrena con los dorados y por su cuenta, prepara a Kiki, se levanta temprano, es puntual, cumple con sus guardias, tiene la Casa de Aries perfectamente aseada y todavía se da tiempo para darle clases de joyería a los artesanos en Rodorio. ¿De dónde sacas que relajó su disciplina? ¡Ah! —recordando—. No se emborracha ni se droga ni se va de juerga.

—¿Terminaste? Conozco las cualidades y defectos de Mu de memoria.

—No se nota mucho —retándolo con la mirada—. El muchacho te quiere y por eso te obedece ciegamente. Pero ese castigo habría estado bien cuando era adolescente, no ahora que ya es un hombre.

—¡Suficiente! —rugió Shion—. Él conoce perfectamente las razones.

El dorado de Libra prefirió dejar las cosas hasta ese punto.

—Hoy estás con ganas de topes. Descuida, me voy. Piensa en lo que te dije, borregón. Revivimos por gracia de Athena para ser felices, no para sumirnos en la miseria. Hasta luego.

El patriarca se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió su antiguo camarada.

—Son asuntos que no entenderías ni te importan, amigo mío.

La semana pasó sin novedades. No obstante, para cierta chica de Atenas se le hizo peculiar que un lemuriano de cabello lila con modales muy formales no la llamara. Y continuó con su rutina esperando el fin de semana.

 **Fin de semana. Rodorio**

Mu dio sus clases como de costumbre con la diferencia que Shaka de Virgo lo acompañó al pueblo. Ambos se sentían particularmente incómodos y más el hindú. Hacerla de vigilante no era una misión para él; la consideraba indigna de su rango, sobre todo en esas circunstancias que no dejaban de parecerle tan extrañas.

El rubio optó por permanecer lo más alejado de la plaza donde Mu daba sus clases, aunque lo bastante cerca para no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Una vez que terminó, el ariano guardó sus herramientas y material es una mochila tejida que se cruzaba al pecho. Tenía la intención de dar una vuelta por si veía a Yola, pero Shaka llegó donde él estaba.

—Hora de volver, amigo.

El de Aries suspiró con pesadez; su enojo todavía no cesaba del todo. Tomó su mochila y reemprendieron el camino de vuelta al Santuario.

—Tu aura está demasiado densa, caballero.

—Siento que te hayan encargado este sucio trabajo, Shaka. En lugar de causar molestias, habría preferido quedarme en el Santuario.

—Mejor tú que la pandilla de Milo, Camus, Kanon, Shura y DM —comentó con seriedad—. Mu, pienso que…

Al no obtener respuesta, el caballero dorado de la virgen se giró. Mu alimentaba a una mamá gata y sus crías con un poco de comida que sacó de su mochila. Percibió que al estar con aquellos animales, el semblante de su compañero se suavizó. Al terminar, el joven de cabellos lila y ojos esmeralda corrió hacia su amable "cuidador" y continuaron hacia su destino.

—Una disculpa, Shaka. Acostumbro traerles comida a estos gatos.

—Son lindos. Me gustó uno blanco con orejas negras.

—Todavía están pequeños para adoptarlos. Deja que crezcan un poco más.

—Sabes mucho de gatos. Confío en ti. Mu…

—¿Sí?

—No sé realmente que pasó para que te castigaran, aunque si fue por alguien que te motiva a ser mejor persona, vale mucho la pena, ¿no lo crees? —el de Virgo siguió caminando. Tenía una leve sospecha sobre quién puso de cabeza a su amigo.

A Mu le pareció que tuvieron una conversación parecida en el pasado.

Flashback Hace 8 años

 _Mu y Shaka descansaban bajo la sombra de los árboles de un bosquecillo cercano cuando vieron a una parejita sumamente conocida en el Santuario: Miguel y Yola jugueteando. El caballero de Aries sintió algo intenso en su corazón. Apoyó su mentón en la mano._

— _Debe ser bonito estar enamorado._

— _Sí —Shaka contestó sin despegar sus manos de su rosario japa mala._

— _Y tener alguien que te mime y te tome de la mano._

 _Shaka con su cosmos se dio cuenta de los recién llegados que correteaban entre los árboles._

— _Hacen linda pareja —y volvió a lo suyo._

— _Poder platicar de todo, acariciarle el cabello —justo como Miguel hizo con Yola._

— _Ajá._

— _O el rostro y besarse —Miguel continuó deleitándose con su chica. Mu dejó escapar un leve suspiro._

 _El hindú respingó y volteó hacia su amigo._

— _¿Eres homosexual? —preguntó con toda su sinceridad._

 _Mu rio discretamente cubriendo su boca._

— _No, ¿cómo crees?_

 _Shaka observó a su amigo y luego al discípulo de Afrodita con su novia. No fue difícil encontrar la respuesta._

Fin del flashback

 **Santuario. Media hora antes del mediodía**

Yola aparcó su jeep en el muro límite con Rodorio. A pesar de que vería su amiga en aquel lugar que le traía tantas alegrías, su ánimo estaba un poco bajo. Caminó hasta la entrada donde mostró a Algol de Perseo y Themis de Flecha el permiso del patriarca permitiéndole el paso. Se encaminó a la cabaña de Shaina en el recinto de amazonas. Dio unos golpes y Lala salió abrir.

—¡Tía, viniste por fin! —la bailarina se agachó al nivel de la niña para recibir su saludo.

—Hola, muñequita. ¿Y tu loca madre?

—¿A quién llamas loca? —Shaina se terminó de colocar sus muñequeras.

—Por supuesto que a ti —las dos con caras muy serias les terminó ganando la risa—. Hola —saludó de beso—, ¿lista desde tan temprano?

—Hola —dando unas palmaditas—. Ya te conozco, eres capaz de venirme a despertar con la radio a toda potencia. —tomó una gladiola blanca—. ¿Me acompañas? Voy a ponerle sus flores a Cassios.

—Sí, claro.

En el cementerio, la guerrera de Ofiuco colocó aquella flor sobre la tumba de su discípulo. Aquél que la procuró y cuidó siempre.

—El Santuario casi no ha cambiado —Yola puso su mano a manera de visera sobre sus ojos para contemplar aquellos terrenos.

—No te creas. Se derruyó en cuanto murió Athena. Tuvimos que reconstruirlo después de la guerra santa contra Hades ya con los caballeros revividos —advirtió a su amiga un tanto distinta—. Te noto algo apagada.

—Un poco cansada. Es todo.

—¿Seguro? —Shaina no se tragó del todo aquella respuesta. Conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que algo la incomodaba—. Ven te mostraré las mejoras del Santuario.

En otro lado, Kiki estaba impaciente. De acuerdo con Shaina, su amiga llegaría alrededor del mediodía. Era muy importante que entregara la carta de su maestro.

—¿Dónde la puso el señor Mu? No creo que la haya olvidado —buscó en el estudio, la sala y nada. Volvió al taller esperando tener suerte. Sobre la mesa de trabajo encontró un papel con la pulcra caligrafía de su mentor y la leyó con atención—. ¡Wow! ¡Qué bonito escribe! Pero no está bien presentada.

De una estantería sacó una cajita de madera que contenía lacre verde oscuro y el sello de Aries. La dobló en tres para aplicarle el sello, tal cual lo enseñó el caballero del carnero blanco. Satisfecho con su obra, después de dejar la mesa sucia con bastante lacre derretido, apagó la vela para salir a cumplir con su delicada misión de mensajero. Iría a la zona de olivares desde ahí tal vez pudiera ver la llegada de esa chica.

Minutos después, Mu y Shaka llegaron a la escalinata de las Doce Casas.

—Te agradezco la compañía —soltó Mu con un poco de mejor humor.

—Francamente, habría preferido leer en la cafetería. Te veo en la práctica —Shaka subió las escaleras. Se la pasó implorando a Buda que ya terminara esa absurda orden del patriarca Shion por ese día.

El ariano alcanzó el taller para guardar sus cosas. Se sentó en su silla dispuesto a terminar la carta. No sabía cuando iría Yola. Era mejor estar preparado. Sacó su carpeta de piel cuando encontró que la mesa de trabajo estaba completamente sucia y con el lacre y su sello fuera del estuche. Detestaba el desorden.

—¡Kiki, ven aquí! —lo llamó serio. Repitió la orden sin obtener respuesta. Fue a buscarlo por todo el lugar—. ¡Este niño! Te he dicho que lo que utilices lo devuelvas a su sitio —de pronto cayó en cuenta de un detalle—. Lacre + sello —un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Corrió al taller. El borrador que dejó en la mesa de trabajo no estaba—. ¡Por Athena! —era urgente encontrarlo antes de que lo entregara.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la Casa de Aries, escuchó las voces de Milo y Miguel.

—¡Borreguito! Justo a tiempo —clamó el escorpión con una gran sonrisa.

—Hablamos después, estoy un poco ocupado —el carnero se mostró preocupado.

—Desde luego —Miguel se apoyó en una columna—. Nuestra practica seis contra seis.

Shaka venía bajando.

—Queríamos verificar que ya habían vuelto. ¡Vámonos!—invitó Milo.

—Sí, ya voy —Mu, otra vez con su mal humor, decidió que en cuanto terminara hablaría muy, pero muy seriamente con su discípulo.

 **Coliseo**

Las aspirantes a amazonas realizaban su práctica diaria bajo la atenta supervisión de Shaina, Geist,Junet, Mayura yYulij. Yola y Lala las veían desde las gradas.

—¿Dónde está Marín de Águila? —la bailarina se sorprendió de no verla.

—Se fue por culpa de la Gata —dijo la niña con el mayor desparpajo.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad, Lala? Y no le digas así a Aioria.

—No miento, tía —la niña volteó muy seria—. Tía Marín dijo que de tonta se quedaba con ese idiota.

—¡Laura! —la amonestó—. Estás todavía muy chica para decir eso.

—Mi mami lo dice todo el tiempo.

—Porque es mayor —Yola negó con la cabeza. Shaina no tenía remedio.

Las amazonas dieron por terminado el entrenamiento de combate. La amazona de Ofiuco se secó el sudor con una toalla que colgó en el muro de contención de la arena. Lala fue con su madre quien la cargó para bajarla de las gradas. Yola bajó lentamente la escalera.

—Oye, Shai. Ten más cuidado con Lala. Puede meterse en problemas con la lengüita que le estás formando. ¿Cómo que Aioria es un idiota? Bueno, que no es novedad. ¿Dónde está Marín?

—Es mejor andarse sin tapujos, amiguis. Por lo menos que las conozca, posteriormente le diré cuando usarlas. A tu pregunta, resulta que la Gata Remolona engañó a Marín.

—¡No inventes! ¿Y cómo sucedió?

—Marin nos contó que se casaron en secreto una vez que terminó el conflicto con Poseidón por un presentimiento de Aioria sobre la próxima guerra santa contra Hades. Como te conté en una de mis cartas, los dorados murieron en el Muro de los Lamentos del Inframundo para posteriormente ser revividos por un breve periodo en Asgard. Ahí, Aioria conoció a una de las damas de compañía de Hilda de Polaris de nombre Lyfia y se metió con ella antes de morir otra vez. En cuanto Athena les devolvió la vida, ese gatuno mugriento se lo confesó.

Marin le pidió el divorcio. Habló con Athena y con Shion para que le concedieran la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, pues consideró que sería complicado convivir entre ellos. Y lo que ella menos quería era que el Santuario saliera afectado por un lío personal. Desde entonces, la armadura de Águila está en el templo patriarcal. Hace casi un año que pasó.

—¡Fiuu! —silbó con sorpresa—. Me he perdido de mucho.

La Cobra decidió volver al recinto para analizar las prácticas. Yola le informó que iría a la playa a estirar un poco las piernas.

—Yola —Shaina la tomó del brazo para llevarla aparte—. Realmente, ¿qué tienes? Porque lo tuyo, me perdonas, no es cansancio.

La chica expresó con tristeza.

—Mu no me llamó en después del concierto. Igual se espantó porque tomé la iniciativa de invitarlo.

La amazona sonrió compasiva.

—Se le presentó un problema por eso no ha podido llamarte. Tú misma dijiste que se sintieron a gusto en compañía uno del otro.

—Lo sé, pero bien podría callarlo.

—Nos alcanzas para la comida, ¿eh?

El grupo de mujeres salieron por la puerta norte del coliseo. Al mismo tiempo, los dorados entraron por la del sur. De pronto, Shaina recordó que olvidó algo: unas muñequeras en las gradas y volvió. Era de todos sabido que las prácticas de los Doce eran a puerta cerrada. Lo único que podía sentirse eran las descargas de cosmos que salían de aquel sitio.

La guerrera encontró lo que buscaba. Tan pronto escuchó la voz de Dokho se ocultó detrás del muro de contención.

—Ya estamos todos —movió la cabeza para verificar la asistencia—. Hoy realizaremos algo distinto: entrenar a la griega.

Los doce jóvenes no entendieron a qué se refería con aquella frase. Acto seguido, el caballero de Libra se despojó de su playera para continuar con su cinturón.

—Desnúdense completamente. Pueden dejarse sus muñequeras y vendajes —notó en ellos una miradita de estupor—. Por favor, ya nos conocemos todo.

La Cobra escuchó atenta. Era la perfecta oportunidad para darse un gusto visual y de paso, sacar unas buenas fotografías. Sus compañeras se lo agradecerían. Alistó su celular en modo cámara con el disparador en silencio. Apagó su cosmos para parar totalmente inadvertida.

Uno a uno, los caballeros dorados colocaron sus ropas y calzado en la parte de arriba del muro de contención. Era cierto, de niños se bañaban juntos, pero esto era completamente nuevo. ¿Qué tramaría el maestro Dokho?

—Haremos combate físico. Por lo que no serán necesarias sus técnicas. En cuanto terminemos con el calentamiento y los estiramientos, se pondrán por parejas. Así será la dinámica: Aries-Piscis, Tauro-Acuario, Géminis-Capricornio, Cáncer-Sagitario, Leo-Escorpión. Me toca contigo, Shaka. Cada diez minutos cambiarán su contrincante de manera que pasen por todos los signos hasta volver al del comienzo. ¿Entendido?

—¡SÍ, DOKHO!

Shaina de Ofiuco se quedó maravillada. Bendecida con aquel privilegio reservado únicamente para sus verdes ojos. Las pieles sudadas de los dorados, sin importar su tono, brillaban bajo el sol, marcando bellamente sus poderosos músculos. Con esfuerzos, controló su respiración para enfocar la cámara obteniendo magníficas tomas que valían su peso en oro. Cada tanto se abanicaba con la máscara, pues era demasiado el calor. No sabía si por la vista o el día en sí. En cuanto lo juzgó pertinente, decidió retirarse. Pero al ver la ropa, se le ocurrió una idea malévola. Cometida la travesura, salió del coliseo en silencio. Al llegar al recinto, Junet la recibió visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Yulij estuvo a punto de salir buscarte.

—En el paraíso.

La de Camaleón no entendió nada.

—¿Y las niñas?

De repente, Geist, Mayura y Yulij también se sumaron visiblemente molestas.

—¡Cobra! —Geist la golpeó en el hombro—. ¡Te largaste dejándonos todo el trabajo!

—Como sabe perfectamente que hay cuatro taradas, la señora se da el lujo de holgazanear —Mayura, pese a ser tranquila, usó un tono muy duro.

Aquellas palabras encendieron a Shaina.

—¡CÁLLENSE! Dije que olvidé mis muñequeras. Y como andan de mamonas, no pienso mostrarles lo que captó mi celular sobre los dorados.

—Dudo mucho que sea algo interesante. A menos que sea como los echaron al mundo —Yulij la picó subestimándola.

La Cobra guardó silencio pasando entre ellas.

—¿Quieres apostar, Sextante? —lanzó y atrapó el celular varias veces sin verlas.

Las cuatro amazonas empezaron a tratar de quitarle el aparato, pero Shaina era muy veloz. Las dejó exhaustas.

—Veré lo que hicieron en mi ausencia —se puso el celular entre las cintas de sus zapatos. Fue cuando recibió un mensaje de Kiki por cosmos.

— _Tengo la carta de mi maestro. Estoy en los olivares. Todavía no la veo_.

— _Adelantó su llegada. Está en la playa._

 **Playa**

Yola permaneció disfrutando aquella brisa marina. Le gustaba caminar entre las olas y buscar pequeños caracoles o piedritas interesantes. Estar ahí le confirmó que había vuelto a casa. Se sentó en la arena con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada atenta a las figuras que formaban las nubes.

—¿Señorita Yola?

Escuchó una vocecilla aguda detrás de ella. La bailarina se giró hallando a un niño pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y sus característicos lunares en la frente.

—Sí, soy yo.

Kiki sacó la carta de Mu extendiéndosela con ambas manos.

—Mi maestro le envía esto.

Sorprendida, la chica tomó aquel papel. Se colocó un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja derecha. Vio que venía con el sello de Aries.

—Eres Kiki, ¿cierto?

—¡Wow! —el pequeño lemuriano se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

—Shaina me lo contó hace tiempo. ¿Tienes que llevar la respuesta?

—No es necesario —se puso de pie—. Permiso —hizo una inclinación sin dejar de sonreír y se echó a correr por la escalera. Al llegar al tercer escalón ya para llegar arriba, se giró—. Ahora entiendo porque el señor Mu se quedó mudo. Es usted muy bonita —saltó los último escalones y desapareció de su vista.

La joven sonrió. Sin tardanza rompió el sello, desdobló la carta y empezó a leer. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Mu.

 _Yola:_

 _Espero te encuentres con salud. Lamentablemente, no podré salir por un tiempo del Santuario debido a cuestiones internas. También estaré incomunicado con el exterior. Siento mucho si te preocupé por no llamarte después del concierto._

 _Quiero decirte que las veces que nos hemos visto me he sentido muy cómodo en tu compañía y me gustaría seguirte viendo. Conocerte más, saber todo de ti. Bueno, es imposible conocer todo de una persona._

 _Tengo pensado invitarte a un sitio muy especial: un viñedo. Puede ser que te resulte algo común y más sabiendo que estuviste en un país de vinos, pero es algo que quiero compartir contigo: me gusta mucho ver la forma de las hojas de las vides, sus frutos, como crecen alrededor de su soporte._

 _Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte algo más de mí. No te arrepentirás._

 _Tuyo_

 _Mu_

Aquellas palabras escritas eran simples, directas y cargadas de una belleza singular, aunado a la exquisita caligrafía. La melancolía se transformó en alegría. Tomó sus sandalias para volver al recinto.

 **Dos horas después. Coliseo**

La práctica tenía poco de haber concluido. Los dorados volvieron a vestirse. A pesar de estar bastante golpeados y con raspones en todo el cuerpo, se sentían contentos y satisfechos.

—De verdad, Dokho tuvo una brillante idea —expresó Aioria.

—Habría…

DM iba a decir algo cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡AHHH! ¡ME PICA; ME PICA! —era Shaka rascándose con desesperación todo su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, se extendió a su entrepierna—. ¡NOOOOOO!

La escena no tardó en repetirse en Camus, Shura y… Aioros.

Sus expresiones faciales resultaron tan jocosas que provocaron que Kanon, DM y Milo se desternillaran de la risa. Aioria trató en vano de guardar la compostura debido a su hermano, pero era imposible aguantarse. Saga, Dokho, Alde, Miguel y Mu fueron más discretos.

A la salida, los cuatro caballeros se fueron rascándose hasta la enfermería soltando todo tipo de improperios sobre lo que harían cuando atraparan al bromista. En eso, llegó Kiki al localizar a su maestro que venía con Alde, Dokho y Miguel.

—¡Maestro Mu, maestro Mu! —con una voz muy entusiasta—. Misión cumplida —realizó el saludo militar del mundo ordinario.

—¿De qué misión hablas, Kiki? —Alde le preguntó intrigado.

—Los veo más tarde —Mu dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y tomando al niño del brazo—. Tienes mucho que explicarme.

Una vez en la Casa de Aries pudieron hablar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de entregar el papel en mi mesa de trabajo? —el ariano se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ya estaba lista. No se preocupe. Fue debidamente lacrada y sellada.

—¡Era un borrador! —Mu trató de mantener a compostura.

—¿De verdad? —el pequeño lemuriano se sorprendió—. Si decía cosas muy bonitas.

—Tenía que trabajarlo más. Escribirle a una dama es algo complicado.

—Ya veo —el niño se mordió la uña de su pulgar para luego poner sus brazos detrás de la nuca sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados—. Le dije a la señorita Yola que se quedó mudo porque ella es muy bonita.

Mu se tapó la cara avergonzado con ambas manos.

—¡Athena, ayúdame! —a Kiki—. Y tú, limpia el lacre que dejaste en la mesa.

—Lo siento, maestro. Es que no la encontraba. No lo volveré hacer —con mirada tierna.

Así era Kiki. Capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a Mu con su sola inocencia y carita pícara.

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

Yola llegó a la cocina común donde las amazonas preparaban la comida. Sus rostros estaban libres de las máscaras.

—Pensé que recorrerías el Santuario —comentó Mayura—. Llegas a tiempo para comer con nosotras.

—Gracias. Oye, Shai, ¿tendrás hojas de papel para escribir?

—Primero comes y luego escribes todo lo que quieras, ¿vale? —indicó la amazona de Ofiuco.

Geist era la encargada de cocinar esa semana. De antemano, sus compañeras conocían sus dones para la cocina. Era muy dada a la repostería, pero también se defendía en platos salados. Al terminar, entre las cinco levantaron la mesa y lavaron todos los platos incluyendo los de sus aprendices. Había llegado el momento de sobremesa.

—¿Alguien quiere … postre? —la Cobra movió su celular poniendo una mirada maliciosa.

Junet, Yulij, Mayura y Geist la rodearon. Yola sabiendo que su amiga había cometido una travesura y se las estaba presumiendo, también se les unió. Shaina les mostró aquellas tomas providenciales provocando que abrieran la boca sintiendo un rico calor.

—¡Ayayayayay! —Junet se mordió los labios.

—¡Están ricos! —Yulij casi babeaba sobre la pantalla.

—Miren… toda… esa… carne… —Mayura se emocionó.

—¡Papacitos! —Geist ronroneó de gusto.

—¡Te volaste la barda, Cobrita! ¡Están para comerse! —Yola no se quedó atrás.

Las fotos retrataron combates, poses en guardia y a los dorados refrescándose con el agua que ponían en la arena para los entrenamientos. Las seis chicas estaban más que encantadas. No obstante…

—Oye, ¿dónde está Mu? —Mayura señaló.

—Pues no se quiso quitar la ropa —Shaina dijo para desilusión de todas—. Ya saben lo pudorosito que es. Se quedó en pantalón.

—¡Mugre Aries! Nos niega su belleza corporal —Yulij proclamó molesta.

—Si pudiera meterme a la Primera Casa ¡qué no le haría! —soñó Geist

—Ver sus pectorales, sus conejos y… y… el lavadero —Junet pegó un gritito.

La Cobra consideró que había sido suficiente y apagó el celular.

—¡OYE! —causó la molestia de las otras chicas.

—De lo bueno, poco. No se vayan a desgastar estas fotos porque me costó mucho conseguirlas. Nos vemos después —se despidió y le dijo a Yola que la siguiera a su cabaña.

Ahí, la guerrera le entregó unas hojas de papel. La chica sacó un pluma y empezó a escribir.

—¿A quién le escribes? —fingió que no sabía la respuesta.

—Luego te digo —mordisqueó el tapón del bolígrafo—. ¿Qué le pongo? ¿Qué le pongo?

—¿De casualidad es un chico delgado, ojos esmeralda y de hermoso cabello lila atado en una cola baja?

Primera hoja hecha bola. Tomó otra y empezó. La Cobra no creyó que su amiga estuviera tan entusiasmada por una carta. Al cabo de tres intentos, quedó. La dobló como si fuera un sobre y por afuera escribió el nombre del destinatario.

La peliverde le arrebató el sobre en cuanto terminó, alejándolo de su alcance

—¡Dámela! Es asunto privado.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí! ¡Te gusta Mu!

—Apenas lo estoy conociendo —sonrojada, le quitó el papel—. Me envió una carta con Kiki, su alumno. Y ahora ¿cómo le hago llegar a mía? —pensó con preocupación.

—Descuida —llamó a Lala que iluminaba unos dibujos—. Lala, ¿quieres ayudarle a tu tía?

La niña levantó la carita muy atenta.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Mu de Aries —la bailarina le entregó la carta.

La pequeña sonrió esbozado una gran sonrisa en su boquita chimuela. Se le había caído un diente de leche de la parte frontal de su dentadura.

—¡Voy!

—Lala.

—¿Sí, tía?

—Si lo ves, dile que estaré en la playa.

La niña asintió. Salió rauda hacia las Doce Casas. El plan de Shaina consistía en que Lala se acercara lo suficiente a la escalinata para, desde ahí, Kiki llevarla con su maestro. Esa noche, Mu tendría guardia, así que estaría alistándose. Sin embargo, Mu salió a caminar un poco encontrándose cerca del recinto de las amazonas. Al ver a la niña muy apurada, la llamó.

—Lala, ¿adónde vas?

—Hola, Mu —corrió al escuchar su voz. El de Aries se acuclilló para estar a su nivel—. Te estaba buscando.

—Hola, chiquita —se extrañó—. ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

—Toma —le entregó el sobre con su nombre—. Te lo manda mi tía Yola —al notar su rostro golpeado, preguntó—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—La práctica estuvo pesada —contempló aquel sobre y su corazón latió desbocado—. Voy a leerla.

 _Querido Mu_

 _Me alegra saber que estás bien. Reconozco que tu carta me toma por sorpresa; pensé que ya no querías hablarme después del concierto._

 _Sobre lo de ir al viñedo que mencionas, me encantaría. Me gustan mucho. ¿Sabes? También me siento muy a gusto contigo. No sé como llamarlo. Simplemente, compartir un rato en tu compañía._

 _Quiero conocerte más, Carnero blanco. Saber quién es la persona que porta esa hermosa armadura dorada._

 _Cuídate mucho. Espero que tus problemas se solucionen pronto._

 _Yola_

 _PD Te he extrañado mucho_

En cuanto terminó, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del caballero dorado de Aries.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu tía?

—Me dijo que estaría en la playa.

—Gracias, nena —le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Mu corrió como nunca en su vida con la carta en su mano izquierda. Sintió que la felicidad por fin tocaba a su puerta. Ya no era un sueño. En la playa, se descalzó y arremangó el pantalón para caminar en la blanca arena. No halló rastro de Yola por ninguna parte. Entonces, sintió esa presencia que tanto anhelaba. Venía bajando por la escalera.

—¡Yola! —se acercó a la escalinata.

—Hola, Mu —la joven se sonrojó levemente, pues la mirada del Carnero lo decía todo. Las palabras sobraban. De pronto, Yola, exclamó—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Tu cara!

Mu tenía la mejilla y el pómulo derechos raspados.

—¡Je! No te preocupes. Tuvimos práctica. Son gajes del oficio. A veces se nos pasa la mano.

—Yo sé. Es que me impresionan esos golpes.

El caballero se sintió conmovido por su preocupación. La escuchó muy sincera. Caminaron por la arena hablando de sus respectivas vidas esa semana. Cuando menos lo esperaron, el sol empezó a ponerse.

—Es muy bello ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez —el de Aries sintió una gran confianza—, pero jamás como tú.

La chica bajó la vista. Mu la miraba con ternura. Desde la distancia, un trío conformado por Shaina, Kiki y Lala chocó sus palmas triunfantes.

—Hasta que le levanten el castigo a Mu, ustedes continuarán como mensajeros. ¿De acuerdo, niños?

—¡SÍIII!

Mu y Yola se detuvieron a mojarse los pies. Fue cuando Yola se agachó a recoger una piedrita, mas sus intenciones eran otras muy distintas. Con su mano izquierda, salpicó al guerrero.

—¡Oye! —sonrió ampliamente el lemuriano—. ¿Serías cap…? —y otra tanda de agua.

La joven sonrió traviesamente. Al poco tiempo, los dos jugueteaban entre las olas terminando completamente empapados y riéndose. Pero el día llegó a su fin.

—Tengo que irme —Yola dijo con tristeza.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —Mu preguntó esperanzado.

—Te aviso con Shai.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos deleitándose cada uno con sus pupilas. Yola se acercó a despedirse del lemuriano besándolo dulcemente en la mejilla herida.

—Buenas noches —guiñó su ojo derecho y subió por la escalinata. Al llegar al final, agitó su mano y se fue.

—Buenas noches —anonadado, se llevó la mano para tocar su mejilla. Ya no le dolía, era como si le aplicaran un healing más fuerte.

Los ojos verdes del guerrero de Aries resplandecían como dos estrellas. Una felicidad inmensa recorrió su cuerpo. Se sintió motivado para cumplir con cuanto castigado se le ocurriera a Shion. Se quedó un poco más contemplando el cielo agradeciendo tener aquella dicha tantas veces anhelada. Volvió a Aries con los zapatos en la mano, se alistó para su guardia y subió al templo principal. Sería una noche muy corta.


	5. 5

**Esa noche**

La Vía Láctea, junto con Miguel de Piscis, fueron la mejor compañía para Mu de Aries durante su guardia en el templo principal. Constantemente repitió en su mente la escena del beso que le acababan de dar en la mejilla.

—¡Vaya! —comentó Miguel mientras jugueteaba con una rosa roja—. Al fin se te quitó la cara de perro gruñón.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada —enfocó su vista en el Santuario—. Que volviste a ser nuestro tierno borreguito. De verdad, Mu, evita darnos semejantes sustos.

—Descuida —sonrió bajando la mirada—. No tengo intención de volver a estallar —viendo hacia el cielo—. Linda noche.

—Cierto —imitándolo—. Pocas veces el cielo está tan cuajado de estrellas como hoy.

A la distancia, Shion no dejó de vigilar a su discípulo. Un brillo intrigante emanó de su ojo izquierdo.

 **Día siguiente**

Mu se dirigió hacia la Primera Casa muerto de cansancio. Lo único que quería era meterse bajo las sábanas. Faltaban unos minutos para el alba. Al llegar, la armadura abandonó su cuerpo. Mu movió sus hombros y cuello para destensarse. Se sirvió un poco de té que Kiki le dejó como cada vez que realizaba guardia nocturna. Estaba por ir a su habitación cuando sintió cuatro presencias en la puerta de Aries que conecta con Tauro.

Eran Shaka, Shura, Camus y Aioros.

—Buenos días, amigos —saludó cordial—. ¿Qué los trae a mi morada?

Camus habló por los cuatro casi en un susurro.

—Buenos días —con la cabeza hacia delante—. ¿Quieres ayudarnos, por favor?

El guerrero ariano parpadeó sin entender. Extendió la mano invitándolos a pasar. Notó que apenas si caminaban con su zancada normal. Les sirvió té en el área de la sala que era una enorme alfombra mullida con cojines de varios colores. No obstante, ninguno se sentó.

—Ustedes dirán, caballeros.

Shaka bebió de su vaso.

—Mu… es tan penoso —sudó, su orgullo se sentía herido—. ¿Tendrás algo para las irritaciones de la piel?

El lemuriano se levantó.

—Síganme.

Fueron al taller que ya estaba perfectamente arreglado. Mu cerró la puerta para evitar alguna indiscreción de Kiki; sabía que estaba durmiendo, aunque más valía tomar precauciones.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde tienen la irritación?

Los cuatro guerreros se lo pensaron un poco antes de proceder. Se bajaron los pantalones y ropa interior. La piel de sus entrepiernas y alrededor de la zona brillaban en rojo intenso. El de Aries abrió los ojos como platos.

—Debieron decirle al maestro Shion. Él puede curarlos

—¡Cállate! —expresó Shura con enojo—. Ya es demasiado con lo que sucedió en la enfermería.

—El ardor es insoportable —murmuró Aioros.

Los cuatro tenían los ojos grandes a punto de llorar, pero se aguantaban como los guerreros atenienses que eran.

El herrero de Jamir bajó un mortero donde mezcló diversas sustancias hasta obtener un ungüento que puso en cuatro frascos ámbar con ayuda de una espátula. Y se los entregó respectivamente a los afectados.

—Vayan a sus casas y aplíquenlo generosamente. Si pueden permanezcan con la zona afectada descubierta para mayor comodidad.

Los cuatro empezaron a reverenciarlo. Sabían que Mu tenía mano milagrosa para las curaciones.

—Anoche me tocaba guardia —recordó Camus.

—Y a mí —añadió Shaka.

—Igual yo —declaró Aioros.

—No deben preocuparse. Milo te cubrió, Camus. Aioria a ti —viendo a Aioros—. Alde contigo, Shaka.

Los cuatro asintieron.

—Como pago, haremos tus siguientes guardias —propuso Shura.

—Si necesitas algo para hacerte más llevadero el castigo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros —Camus concluyó.

Mu simplemente sonrió.

—Conque se sientan bien, me doy por bien pagado.

Los caballeros de Virgo, Capricornio, Acuario y Sagitario le dieron las gracias y se despidieron. Mu agitó la mano desde su puerta deseándoles lo mejor. Dio un gran bostezo y se estiró. En la recámara se quitó la ropa quedándose en bóxers y, cuán largo es, se dejó caer boca abajo en su colchón, durmiéndose en el acto.

En cuanto Shaka, Aioros, Shura y Camus llegaron a sus casas, procedieron a untarse el remedio. La sensación de frescura y alivio fue casi inmediata.

 **Día siguiente. 11am**

Kiki se levantó a las 6am. Fue a revisar el calendario, pues Mu solía escribir alguna instrucción: día de mercado. Realizó su entrenamiento con telequinesis, desayunó, lavó su plato y arregló su habitación.

—¡Qué problema! El señor Mu debió volver tan cansado de su guardia que olvidó dejar el dinero y la lista —se encaminó a la recámara de su maestro.

Entró silenciosamente. La habitación estaba en oscuridad total, gracias a las gruesas cortinas de las ventanas, pues al herrero lemuriano le gustaba dormir así para un mejor descanso.

—Maestro Mu —lo movió ligeramente del hombro sin que el guerrero reaccionara ni un poquito. Lo picó con cierta suavidad en el hombro.

—¡Hmm! —se removió en su cama—. ¿Qué sucede, Kiki?

—Es día de compras.

Tomó la billetera de su mesa de noche para sacar lo justo para sus provisiones y se la puso en la mano.

—Pídele a alguno de los dorados que te acompañe. Dejé la lista en la puerta del refrigerador.

—Ya soy grande. Puedo con esto —levantó la barbilla con orgullo el pequeño aprendiz de caballero.

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, simplemente quiero evitar que te lastimes —le despeinó con cariño—. Avísame en cuanto regreses y me traes el cambio —volvió a dormirse.

Al ver el dinero, a Kiki se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Y cuando llegó a la puerta…

—Nada de chocolates —fueron, ahora sí, las últimas palabras de Mu antes de sumirse nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo.

Frustrado, el pequeño pelirrojo apretó los ojos _¿Por qué no me deja comerlos? Los otros niños en Rodorio lo disfrutan mucho._

En cuanto leyó la lista de compras, el chiquillo comprendió a qué se refería su mentor conque lo ayudaran. Era demasiado para él solo. Subió a las 12 Casa esperando que alguien quisiera echarle la mano, pero Saga y Kanon estaban de misión, DM no quiso, Libra tenía el día libre; Alde, Milo, Aioria y Miguel dormían porque tuvieron guardia. Y Shaka, Shura, Camus y Aioros dijeron estar indispuestos del estómago.

Bajó pateando piedritas de los escalones, Kiki se preguntaba cómo cumpliría la encomienda cuando Shaina se comunicó por cosmos con él.

— _Kiki._

— _Buenos días, Shaina. ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

— _Buenos días. Avísale a Mu que mi amiga Yola ya llegó. Iremos a Rodorio con Lala._

El niño tuvo una brillante idea.

— _Mi maestro llegó muy cansado de su guardia de anoche y está durmiendo. ¿Me ayudas? Hoy nos toca mercado._

— _Espera._

Después de unos minutos

— _Ven. Estamos en el muro límite con Rodorio._

Kiki volvió a Aries por las bolsas del mandado, el dinero y la lista de compras. Se detuvo unos segundos, tomó la pluma de la cocina y añadió algo más imitando lo mejor que pudo la letra de Mu. Si todo salía como esperaba, igual y podría comer el tan ansiado chocolate que por mucho tiempo se le han negado por cuestiones de salud.

Salió corriendo hacia el muro, topándose con el patriarca Shion que venía de supervisar los entrenamientos en el coliseo.

—Buenos días, maestro Shion.

—Buenos días, Kiki —sonrió ampliamente recordando cómo 13 chiquillos corrían despreocupados por el Santuario ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo!

Mientras tanto, Lala jugaba con una gatita de peluche verde con overol de mezclilla en el asiento trasero del jeep; Shaina iba sentada adelante con sus lentes oscuros que casi le tapaban el rostro y Yola, también con lentes, nada más que tipo aviador, escuchaba la radio llevando el ritmo golpeando el volante.

—¡Ya llegué! ¡Buenos días! —habló fuerte y contento el aprendiz de Aries.

—Buenos días, Kiki —saludaron las tres chicas.

—Déjame ver esa lista —Shaina usó su tono imperativo.

—Son únicamente provisiones —se puso un poquito nervioso.

—Kiki —la voz de Shaina se puso más seria.

El lemurianito le entregó el papel, mismo que la amazona leyó con rapidez.

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó la guerrera—. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Kiki, si no Mu me mata si algo te pasa.

El chico no sabía como ponérselo. Yola se paró a colocárselo. Shaina hizo otro tanto por Lala.

Los domingos se ponía el mercado de productos agrícolas de la región, por lo que era común que los habitantes del Santuario y de otras aldeas compraran lo necesario, especialmente porque eran frescos, de calidad y a buen precio.

Entre Shaina y Yola ayudaron a Kiki con sus compras. La lista abarcaba frutas, verduras, cereales, lácteos, leguminosas y harinas integrales, pues los lemurianos se caracterizan por tener una dieta lactovegetariana.

Estaban comprando la verdura cuando el celular de Shaina sonó. Al notar el número en el identificador de llamadas, la guerrera de la Cobra torció la boca. Con señas le indicó a su amiga que vigilara a Kiki y Lala en lo que contestaba. Se apartó para mayor privacidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con agresividad.

— _Hola, mi hermosa amazona. No te exaltes. Estoy en Rodorio. Quiero ver a Laura._

—¡Qué considerado! Ahora sí te acuerdas que tienes una hija.

— _¡Hey, bájale!_ —molesto—. _Le compro regalos y te paso la pensión. ¿Qué más quieres?_

—Lala lo que necesita es un padre, no un señor que le manda regalos porque no puede venir cuando dice.

— _Tal vez si hubieras aceptado mi oferta inicial._

—¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto —sarcástica—. Te recuerdo, querido, que yo quise y quiero servir a Athena, aunque te repugne la idea.

— _Yo podría ver más a Laura y ella a sus abuelos. Mis padres preguntan mucho por ella._

Shaina se pasó la mano por el cabello. Otra vez el mismo cuento.

— _Sabes que tengo el poder para quitártela si no cumples con el acuerdo de permitirme verla cuando yo quiera y diga_.

La amazona se sobó las sienes.

—¿Dónde? —fastidiada de ese eterno chantaje.

— _En los juegos del parque dentro de 15 minutos._

—Ya vamos.

Colgó, dio un profundo suspiro y apretó en celular en su puño. Seis años atrás, Shaina de Ofiuco conoció a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y piel bronceada. Se enamoró perdidamente y se entregó a él por primera vez. Así quedó embarazada de Lala. Ares, señor de la guerra, le exigió renunciar como miembro del ejército de Athena a cambio de casarse con ella por el bien de la niña. Sin embargo el dios no contó conque la joven se negara rotundamente al sentirse respaldada por el Santuario y, a la distancia, por Yola, que tenía poco de haberse establecido en España.

De esa manera, ambos acordaron que Ares le pasaría pensión alimenticia a la niña y Shaina le permitiría verla cuando él quisiera. Desgraciadamente, fueron contados los encuentros, ya que la deidad prefería estar en sus negocios de compra-venta de armamento para los diversos conflictos bélicos alrededor del mundo.

Shaina volvió con su amiga y los niños quienes degustaban paletas heladas. Lala, de vainilla y Kiki, de sandía. Yola prefirió una de piña. La llamó para que se acercara.

—¿Puedes quedarte con Kiki? —sonó un poco inexpresiva.

—Te habló el Señor A, ¿cierto? Lo traes grabado en la frente.

—Sí —gruñó por lo bajo—. Quiere ver a Lala.

—Despreocúpate, yo me encargo.

—Gracias. Los veo en el jeep —aliviada, la abrazó. Fue con su hija agachándose a su nivel para hablar con ella—. Tu papá quiere verte.

—¿Papi vino? —una enorme sonrisa en ojos y labios—. ¡Qué bien!

Shaina la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al punto de reunión. Kiki y Yola permanecieron comiéndose sus paletas heladas.

—¿Señorita Yola?

—Dime, Kiki.

—¡Es impresionante lo bien que se lleva con Shaina de Ofiuco! Ella no suele ser tan amistosa con las personas.

La chica rio discretamente.

—Sucede que ella y yo nos conocemos desde niñas. Fue puro accidente que ambas estuviéramos cerca del muro con Rodorio cada quien en sus propios asuntos: ella practicando sus golpes y yo jugando con un pandero. Bueno, no exactamente jugando, sino haciendo la tarea de mi clase de música.

—¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Ajá. Y desde esa vez nos hicimos grandes amigas. Tiempo después, Miguel, el alumno de Afrodita de Piscis, se nos unió como compañero de juegos.

—¿El señor Miguel de Piscis?

Yola brincó en su asiento.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—El señor Afrodita le cedió el ropaje de Piscis al señor Miguel al poco de resucitar por Athena. Y le pidió a la diosa que le permitiera tener una vida normal como cualquier persona fuera del Santuario

Yola no podía creerlo. Marín y Afro se habían ido del Santuario.

—La reconstrucción del Santuario debió ser difícil sin él.

—El señor Miguel se sintió abrumado al principio con la responsabilidad, pero el maestro Shion lo ha ayudado mucho.

—El maestro es un gran hombre. Algo estricto, aunque muy amable.

—¿Y por qué no la había visto antes por el Santuario, señorita Yola?

—Kiki, llámame Yola, por favor —sonriéndole—. Siento que te refirieras a mí como si fuera tu profesora.

—El maestro Mu dijo que así hay que dirigirse a las damas jóvenes.

—Yo te libero de esa obligación conmigo, ¿vale? —puso su palma para que el pequeño chocara la suya.

Kiki no lo dudó un instante y cerró el acuerdo.

—¿Qué más te hace falta? —preguntó la bailarina.

El aprendiz de Aries le entregó la lista. Shaina tachó todo lo que ya tenían, sin embargo a Yola le llamó la atención que en la lista viniera escrito "dos barras grandes de chocolate con leche" con una letra muy diferente a la anterior. Justo al terminar la frase, había una flecha que indicaba que le diera la vuelta. Siguió la instrucción encontrándose los garabatos de su amiga amazona con emoticones de NO, seguido de un dibujo chibi de una pancita lemuriana con un parchecito en forma de cruz.

—Diría que ya está todo —mencionó seria.

—¡Qué bien! _—_ sin mucho entusiasmo—. _¡Rayos! Adiós, chocolate._

—Podríamos —puso su índice en la boca— comprar tapioca y leche de establo.

El pequeño lemuriano inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda.

—Salvo la leche, eso de la tapioca ha de saber horrible —puso cara de asco.

La joven cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué apuestas si te demuestro que es todo lo contrario?

A Kiki siempre le han gustado los retos.

—Dos paletas de piña colada —hizo la V de victoria.

—¡Juega! —cerraron el trato sujetando sus meñiques.

Fueron a comprar la tapioca. Kiki no entendió como esas bolitas blancas podrían superar las caras de gusto de los niños de Rodorio por el chocolate. Al terminar, se dirigieron a otra tienda donde el padre de Yola acostumbraba comprar leche bronca de vaca que posteriormente hervían en casa, aunque también estaba la opción de la leche ya hervida.

El dependiente acostumbraba dar una degustación de esa leche en vasito de vidrio.

—Pruébala —el hombre con un gran bigote negro le ofreció el vasito a Kiki—. Está tibia.

El niño lo tomó con cierta desconfianza. Tras beber el contenido, exclamó risueño.

—¡Está riquísima! —relamiéndose los bigotes de leche que quedaron en su labio superior.

—Con esta leche puedes hacer lo que gustes, jovencito, sobre todo con la nata.

A Yola y Kiki les ofreció nata de la olla donde hervían la leche en un trozo de pan. El lemurianito estaba fascinado con el sabor.

—Agrégala a las papas en vez de mantequilla cuando tu madre prepare puré de papa o mézclala con una salsa…

—Don Andrés, lo va a marear con tanta receta —pidió Yola.

—Lo siento, Yola, ya ves que me emociono con la cocina.

 **Parque. Área de juegos**

Ares se presentó como un hombre joven de cabello corto negro, barba de candado muy cuidada y vistiendo un traje de lino color blanco usando sus Ray Ban tipo aviador con montura de oro puro. Al divisar a ciertas personas se puso en cuclillas con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Papito!

—Hola, mi nena linda. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Viniste! —Lala lo abrazó muy fuerte—. ¿Ahora sí te vas a quedar mucho mucho?

—Soy tuyo por un rato.

La niña se entristeció.

—Yo creí que… —bajó su carita para ocultarla de su padre.

—Vamos a los columpios —le dio la mano para llevarla.

En cuanto se subió, Lala cambió de humor. Estaba su papá ahí y nada más importaba. La guerrera ateniense se acercó a Ares quien empujaba a su hija para impulsarla en el juego.

—Shaina —saludó cordialmente.

—Ya la traje —fastidiada.

—¡Tss tss! Sabes que ese tonito no delante de la niña.

Shaina apretó los puños. Había que aparentar ser una familia feliz y armoniosa. La visita fue de hora y media.

—¡No te vayas, papi!—Laura lloró abrazándolo muy fuerte para impedir que se fuera otra vez.

—Tengo que irme, nena. Vendré a verte pronto.

—¡No me dejes!

—Debo hacerlo, cariñito. Papi debe trabajar.

—¡Odio que trabajes! —pateó el suelo con enojo.

Lala volteó hacia Shaina quien le devolvió una mirada firme para darle a entender que su padre tenía razón.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿sí? Tengo que trabajar para…

—Que tengas tiempo libre para verme —la chiquilla se resignó una vez más.

Ares se levantó para despedirse de la amazona.

—Hasta pronto, hermosa —besándola a la fuerza metiendo su lengua, la portadora de Ofiuco se resistió—. Así me gustas. Brava.

Se separó de ellas, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y desapareció en una nube negra.

Shaina, asqueada, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su antebrazo. Volvieron con Yola y Kiki que los esperaban en el punto de reunión. Ambos estaban haciéndose amigos.

—¡Oh, oh! —expresó la joven—. Shai va a estallar.

—Su cosmos está demasiado agresivo. Hay que tener cuidado —señaló Kiki con temor.

—No —le indicó que pusiera atención—, fíjate como pisa al caminar. En lugar de talón-punta, usa toda la planta del pie. Como si marchara.

—De verdad que la conoces muy bien. ¿Cómo eres cuando te enojas?

—No quieres saberlo —riéndose un poco con ironía.

Kiki se pasó para atrás dejándole a Shaina el asiento del copiloto y ajustó su cinturón. Lala tampoco venía de buen humor.

—¿Fresa o chocolate? —preguntó Yola antes de arrancar.

—Napolitano.

Yola le pasó una paleta helada de ese sabor. Era su código para "Menciona a Ares y adiós".

Durante la vuelta al Santuario, la guerrera no dijo ni media palabra en todo el camino. Kiki y Lala jugaban a adivinar el color de los coches que se aproximaban. En cuanto llegaron, Shaina volvió a ponerse su máscara.

—Gracias por todo —Kiki hizo una reverencia—. El maestro Mu estará complacido.

—De nada, Kiki —sonrió Yola—. Pero, ¿tú solito vas poder con todas estas bolsas? —dudosa.

—Sí, las llevaré con mi telequinesis.

Shaina declaró con severidad.

—¡Ni en sueños! El patriarca ordenó que ni tú ni Mu usen sus poderes más que para entrenamiento.

El aprendiz resopló fastidiado cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cómo se supone que suba las compras? ¡Es mucho!

—Sencillo, entre Lala, Yola y yo te ayudaremos —enunció contundente.

—¿Nos permites, Kiki? —la bailarina la llevó aparte—. ¡Estás demente! Tengo prohibido subir a las 12 Casas.

Shaina sonrió maliciosamente debajo de la máscara.

—Nadie mencionó la parte de atrás.

Así se refería la amazona de la Cobra a los atajos para evitar pedir permiso a los dorados, los cuales utilizaba frecuentemente como capitana de la guardia cuando Shion la requería en el templo principal. Entre todos ayudaron a subir las bolsas del mandado a la Casa de Aries.

Kiki les abrió la puerta y las condujo a la cocina donde acomodaron las cosas, según les indicó el aprendiz. Por otra parte, Mu tenía poco de haberse levantado y comido algo. En ese momento terminaba de ducharse.

 _Espero que Kiki cumpla con toda la lista_. Se secó su lila cabellera con una toalla.

En la cocina, Yola y Kiki se vieron fijamente.

—¿Todavía quieres seguir con nuestra apuesta, Kiki?

—Dispara. La tapioca ha de saber horrible.

—Tú lo pediste.

Kiki le facilitó a la chica todo lo necesario para preparar la tapioca. El lemurianito en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a los movimientos de Yola quien se manejaba con destreza en la cocina. Curiosamente, le explicó detalladamente la receta para que pudiera repetirla en otra ocasión.

Shaina y Lala optaron por dejarlos solos. La primera se quedó en la sala y Lala fue a jugar a las escaleras.

—¿Shaina? —Mu salió con la toalla en la cintura al escuchar voces y alboroto.

—¡Ah! Hola, borreguito.

—¿Qué hacen Lala y tú aquí?

—Ayudarle a Kiki con las compras.

—Muchas gracias. Espero no molestara mucho.

Desde la cocina, se escucharon voces. Una claramente era de Kiki, en cambio la otra por nadadel mundo esperaba escucharla ahí en la Primera Casa.

— _¡Dame otra probadita! ¡Anda!_

— _¿No que no, Señorito Remilgoso? Te dije que es deliciosa._

Mu se puso nervioso.

—¿Estás loca, Shaina? Pueden matarla si la ven aquí.

—¿Y cómo crees que subimos todo? Ella también nos acompañó.

Yola salió de la cocina con una fuente de cristal en sus manos. Iba ataviada con una minifalda de mezclilla, una playera color fresa sin mangas y alpargatas bajas con cintas en tonos arena. Su cabello estaba suelto estaba vez. Mu estaba viéndola tan absorto que accidentalmente se soltó la toalla de su cintura cayendo al piso de mármol. Shaina midió lo peligroso de la situación por ambas escenas y por estrategia pegó un grito ensordecedor.

Yola se asustó al grado de soltar la fuente, pero gracias a la telequinesis de Kiki evitó que se estrellara en el suelo. Por su parte, Mu reaccionó al darse cuenta de su singular estado. Todo rojo, recogió la toalla y corrió a su habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta respirando agitadamente. Empezó a vestirse.

—¿Por qué gritaste? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —declaró la joven bailarina muy molesta.

Lala regresó de las escalinatas apurada tras escuchar el grito.

—¿Qué pasó, mami? Ese grito fue muy feo.

—¡Uuuuuna cucaracha! —mintió—. ¡Las odio!

Kiki, Yola y Lala se vieron entre sí.

—¿Una cucaracha?

—Ya sabes, amiga, que me dan miedo.

Yola se dio en la frente con su mano

—¿Será posible? Te he dicho que las matas de un pisotón y listo.

—Veré si el señor Mu ya despertó —Kiki puso la fuente en la mesa del comedor—. Bueno, que con tu grito, Shaina, hasta debió colgarse de la lámpara.

El aprendiz de Aries tocó en la habitación de su mentor.

—Adelante —Kiki pasó al interior de la recámara.

Mu estaba ya vestido y peinado. Se ataba las cintas de sus zapatos.

—Maestro —cerró tras de sí—. ¿Descansó bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Oye, ¿quién gritó? ¿Alguien vino contigo?

—¡Ah! Fue Shaina de Ofiuco. Que según vio una cucaracha. Ella, Lala y la señorita Yola me ayudaron con las compras en Rodorio.

—¿Y qué tal el mercado?

—¡Genial! Traje todo lo de la lista —sacó la puntita de la lengua de lado para rebuscarse en los bolsillos de su túnica—. Aquí está el cambio.

Mu lo contó. Estaba exacto. Sonrió despeinando con cariño a su pequeño alumno.

—Espero que no molestaras mucho a las chicas.

—Despreocúpese, maestro. Seré travieso, pero todo un caballerito.

El de Aries se vio al espejo para revisar que su vestimenta tradicional luciera bien.

—¿Cómo me veo, Kiki? —sacó a relucir un poco su vanidad.

Kiki se tomó de la barbilla examinándolo detenidamente. Chasqueó los dedos sonriendo ampliamente. Alisó la túnica amarilla y la bufanda sobre los hombros de Mu; alineó también su cinto blanco. Por último, le pidió que se agachara a su nivel para acomodarle el flequillo de su cabeza. Satisfecho, el niño hizo con sus dedos la señal de OK guiñando su ojo izquierdo.

Los dos salieron. Mu, con mariposas en el estómago, pidió a Athena que Yola no lo hubiera visto ni en toalla ni sin ella.

—Buenas tardes, bellas damas —saludó el dueño de la Primera Casa.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron Shaina y Yola.

Lala se acercó para saludarlo.

—Hola, Mu —la niña corrió a abrazarlo para lo cual el joven de lila cabellera se puso a su nivel para recibir un besito en la mejilla.

—Gracias por ayudarle a Kiki con las compras. Me gustaría mucho corresponder.

—Tranqui, borreguito. No fue nada —Shaina agitó la mano para reforzar sus palabras.

—Fue un placer, Mu —Yola le sonrió causando que el caballero se sintiera derretir por dentro—. Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de prepararles algo.

—¡Oh! —cerrando sus verdes ojos—. No debiste molestarte, Yola —a Kiki un tanto serio—. ¿Qué travesura cometiste?

El pelirrojo respingó.

—Ninguna, maestro Mu. Me porté bien. Dile, Shaina.

—Sabes lo que hiciste —la amazona se cruzó de brazos causando que el niño se sonrojara.

Ante tal vista, todos los presentes rieron. Kiki también poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Por lo menos… —Shaina se interrumpió.

Desde la salida de Aries a Tauro, Milo de Escorpión gritó alegre.

—¡Eh, Mu! ¿Ya te despertaste? ¿Puedo entrar?

Eso bastó para que la piel de las nucas de los cinco se erizaran.

—Sí, Milo. Adelante —con señas el de Aries le indicó a Kiki que sacara a Yola lo antes posible.

El niño la jaló de la mano para llevarla a otra ala de la casa. Milo apareció con su armadura descubriendo a Shaina y Lala platicando con Mu en la sala.

—Hola —saludó muy sonriente.

—Milo, te hacía durmiendo —la Cobra sonrió nerviosa bajo su máscara.

—Yo ves que mis ojitos están bien abiertos, preciosa —sacó su típica sonrisa retorcida.

—Milo, buenas tardes, ¿qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Mu.

—Mi armadura anda con unas abolladuras aquí —señaló el peto a la altura del plexo solar.

Mu la examinó a detalle.

—Es algo simple. Vamos al taller.

Antes de entrar, se escucharon ruidos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Milo.

Shaina y Lala se acercaron.

—¿Que fue de qué? —la amazona preguntó con voz casi inexpresiva.

—Debió ser Kiki. Entremos —propuso Mu.

Efectivamente, las sillas de la mesa de trabajo se habían caído. Kiki barría el taller acomodando lo mejor posible.

—¿Ves? Se cayeron estas sillas —a su alumno—. Ten cuidado, Kiki.

Kiki asintió y continuó su labor. Mu revisó la armadura y entre ambos comenzaron a arreglarla. Durante ese lapso, el ariano y Shaina se preguntaban dónde Kiki habría escondido a Yola.

—Listo. Cuídala bien, Milo —apuntó el caballero dorado de la Primera Casa.

Por respuesta, el Escorpión sonrió afirmando:

—Vuelvo a verme como el más sexy de los 12 —se quedó quieto. Olfateó el aire—. ¿Huelen eso?

—¿Oler qué? —inquirió Shaina.

—Azahares —volteó hacia Mu—. No —dándole poca importancia—, ¿o sí? —observándolo detenidamente—. ¿Tienes una mujer aquí, borreguito? —sondeando con sus ojos.

El de Aries estaba inmutable.

—¿Yo? Éste es mi taller y no ando haciendo lo que te imaginas, Milo.

—Pensé que ya te habías despabilado. En fin, gracias —se detuvo en el primer escalón ya para la Octava Casa—. ¿Sabes que está prohibido que suban extraños a las 12 Casas? Y más, chicas.

—Eh, claro —confirmó el de Aries cuando cayó en cuenta de algo—. _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _Digo, por si no sabías_ —cerca ya de Tauro.

Una vez lejos el Escorpión, Kiki se dejó caer al suelo limpiándose la frente con su brazo.

—¡Ayyyy, por Athena! ¡Por poquito!

Mu se acuclilló a su lado.

—¡Kiki, estás blanco como papel! ¿Dónde escondiste a la señorita Yola?

Shaina y Lala se sumaron a su lado.

Por respuesta, Kiki los vio a los ojos señalando el techo con su índice. La de Cobra siguió la indicación y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Lala también subió la cabeza.

—¡Tía! —abriendo los ojos.

Mu las imitó. De igual manera se asombró.

—Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Yola estaba paralela al techo apoyado las manos y los pies en las vigas. Se le notaba que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo.

—¡Me…voy… a… aaaaaaaaa!

—¡Quítense! —gritó Shaina apartando a Mu, Kiki y Lala.

La chica cayó, cuán larga es, golpeándose el torso y haciéndose cortes en piernas y brazos.

Shaina se agachó a ayudar a su amiga, primero empezó riéndose discretamente hasta estallar en carcajadas. Mu, Kiki y Lala se vieron entre sí extrañados.

—¿Sigues imitando a Ranma? ¡No cambias! —terció la amazona con voz jocosa.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó Mu muy confundido.

—¡Auuccchhh! —Yola se incorporó con trabajos con ayuda de Shaina y Lala.

—Mejor te llevo al recinto —le pasó la mano por la cintura y se pasó su brazo por la nuca —. Nos vemos, Mu, Kiki —Yola se fue bastante lastimada y cojeando.

Pronto desaparecieron de la vista de los de Aries, ya que bajaron por los atajos.

—Kiki, ¿me quieres explicar qué pasó?

—Verá, maestro —tomándose de la nuca— es que…

—¿La subiste al techo? —Mu frunció su entrecejo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo cree? —negó con sus manos—. Es que… ella… se trepó… solita.

—Kiki, ¿qué te he dicho de las mentiras?

—Es la verdad, maestro. Se subió a las sillas, pegó el brinco y ahí se quedó en el techo.

—No entiendo, si es una bailarina, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?

—Yo menos, pero me dieron ganas de probarlo —sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura.

—¡Ay, Kiki! —se dio sonriendo en la frente con la palma de la mano—. Vamos, hoy es domingo y sabes que al maestro Shion no le gustan los retrasos para el almuerzo.

Al salir del taller, Mu descubrió la fuente con el postre de tapioca sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ah! —al lemurianito le brillaron los ojos—. Lo preparó la señorita Yola.

—¿Y por qué? Somos nosotros quienes debemos corresponder su gesto de acompañarte al mercado.

—Para demostrarme que hay otros dulces tan ricos que no son chocolate.

—¿En serio te convenció de lo contrario? —Mu, asombrado, lo tomó del hombro—. ¿Y cómo lo logró?

—Aposté con ella.

—¡Kiki! —se escandalizó.

—¡Tranquilo! Apostamos que la tapioca era sabrosa. Yo dije lo contrario y perdí.

Mu se imaginó lo peor con esa apuesta.

—¿Qué apostaron? —empezó a sentirse inquieto.

—Dos paletas heladas de piña colada —respondió Kiki un tanto apenado jugando con sus índices.

Mu empezó a reírse discretamente aliviado del susto inicial. Tal vez su alumno dejaría de pedirle chocolates por un buen tiempo.

—También me enseñó a prepararlo. ¿Quiere probar? —sugirió el aprendiz pelirrojo.

—Mejor lo llevamos para el almuerzo con el patriarca.

La finalidad del almuerzo dominical entre Shion, Mu y Kiki era para reforzar sus lazos como lemurianos. Al finalizar, Mu sirvió el postre que al patriarca le intrigó mucho. Era tapioca en leche con mango en rebanadas formando una flor. A Kiki se le hacía agua la boca. Esa sola probadita que Yola le diera bastó para que se enamorara de aquella delicia.

—¿Qué es esto? —Shion observó su copa de cristal.

—Tapioca con leche y mango —enunció Kiki muy alegre.

—¿Ustedes la prepararon? —se maravilló con la presentación.

—Pues… —Kiki estuvo a punto de revelarlo.

—No, maestro, es un regalo que queremos compartir con usted.

Kiki y Mu pocas veces habían sido testigos de ver a Shion degustando un postre sin hablar. En cuanto el caballero de ojos esmeralda también lo probó, cerró los ojos. Aquello le pareció ambrosía, tanto por el sabor como saber quién lo había preparado con cariño. El aprendiz pelirrojo nada más se relamía los labios. Tanto les gustó la tapioca a los lemurianos que repitieron hasta acabárselo.

—Delicioso, sencillamente delicioso —el patriarca se limpió los labios con su servilleta sonriendo ampliamente—. Mu, ¿cómo van tus estudios?

—Cumplo sus órdenes, maestro —atinó a decir.

—¿Mi maestro estudiando? —Kiki abrió los ojos extrañado—. _¿Será que por eso baja con los ojos rojos e hinchados en las noches?_

—Sería muy bueno que Kiki te acompañe hoy, Mu. Es necesario que conozca sus tradiciones —terció Shion.

—Así lo haré, maestro. Vendremos después de estirar las piernas un poco.

—Por supuesto. Los quiero aquí en cuatro horas, ¿de acuerdo? —con reloj en mano Shion dio la orden.

Los habitantes de Aries asintieron al tomar la fuente ya vacía para bajar a lavarla a su hogar. Luego salieron a dar el paseo cuyo verdadero propósito era conocer el estado de salud de la amiga de Shaina. Se quedaron en los límites del recinto. Mu aprovechó que una de las aprendices paso por ahí con una canasta para pedirle que llamara a la amazona de Ofiuco. Al poco, ella salió para hablar con ellos.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga Yola, Shaina? —preguntó Mu con preocupación evidente. Se sentía responsable por el incidente en Aries.

—Pues… —riendo un poco—, le duele cuando se ríe.

—¡Shaina! —Mu se sintió indignado.

—Adolorida, raspada, con golpes y moretones.

—¿Podría preguntarte algo? —el caballero dorado se acercó muy intrigado—. ¿Quién es Ranma? —mantuvo sus celos muy bien disimulados.

La amazona parpadeó por debajo de la máscara.

—¡Ah! Es un anime japonés que le gusta mucho a Yola. Es de un artista marcial. Gracias a ella conozco muchos.

—¿Y es bueno? —tocó el turno a Kiki preguntar.

—Cuando crezcas un poco más, podrás verlo —sentenció la amazona.

—¡No es justo! —el niño pelirrojo bufó pateando el suelo—. Toda la diversión es para los grandes.

—Kiki —el de pelo lila le llamó la atención y luego se dirigió a la de Cobra—. ¿Por qué no la traes? Tal vez pueda ayudarla. Me siento mal por lo que pasó.

—Veré si quiere moverse, me pidió dejarla descansar un poco antes de irse. Si se sigue sintiendo mal, la llevaré a su casa.

—Nosotros podríamos llevarla —propuso el lemurianito.

—¿Y qué sucedería con el jeep? No pretenderán que lo deje hasta el próximo fin de semana, ¿o sí? —comentó la guerrera de verde cabellera.

Los dos lemurianos se vieron entre sí sin saber qué responder.

—Iré por ella —Shiana regresó al recinto.

El caballero de Aries y su discípulo se quedaron esperando cerca de unos árboles próximos al recinto. De pronto, notaron que entre Geist y Shaina traían a Yola en silla de manos. Mu percibió que la chica tenía un gran dolor. La dejaron sentada al pie de los árboles. La joven bailarina, con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, sudaba abrazándose un costado del torso, respiraba con dificultad por el dolor en las costillas. Además, traía cortadas de consideración en las piernas y sus brazos.

—La curé con nuestras infusiones y le apliqué el ungüento para golpes —mencionó Shaina.

—Maestro Mu —Kiki le suplicó con la mirada. También se sentía mal por ella.

El caballero dorado extendió su mano hacia Yola. Su healing empezó a curar sus heridas eliminando el dolor. Quería hacer lo mismo que ella con el beso que le diera.

—¡Mmmpf! —la bailarina abrió los ojos lentamente. Empezó a poder mover sus manos y pierna sin molestias. Sorprendida se tocó el torso—. ¡Ya no me duele! ¡Ya no tengo raspones!

Shaina se acuclilló a su lado.

—Fue Mu, amiga.

Yola observó que estaba sentado en loto frente a ella viéndola con aquella esmeraldas cargadas de infinita dulzura lo que causó que se sonrojara.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el de Aries

Ella asintió sonriendo levemente.

—Señorita Yola, ten más cuidado —Kiki se hincó del lado contrario a Shaina y se acercó a susurrarle al oído—. ¿Me enseñas esa maniobra? ¡Está genial para esconderme de Mu!

Yola le sonrió por su ocurrencia al lemurianito y por respuesta guiñó discretamente su ojo izquierdo.

—Tengo que irme —se levantó con ayuda de Shaina—, Gracias por sus atenciones, Mu, Kiki —sonrió con esa calidez tan suya. El caballero de Aries sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando volvió a besarlo en la mejilla. También Kiki recibió el suyo—. Los veo el siguiente fin de semana.

—Te acompaño —terció la amazona.

Mu y Kiki se quedaron de pie. Fue cuando Kiki subió la mirada encontrando a su maestro claramente viéndolas con una expresión que no supo identificar.

—¿Maestro?

Mu volvió a la tierra.

—Hora de subir a la biblioteca. Hay mucho que estudiar, pequeño —se dirigieron hacia las 12 Casas. Mu ya esperaba con ansias el siguiente fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Atenas. Miércoles. 8:00am**

La bailarina escribió la carta a Mu en cuanto terminó de desayunar. Suspiró hondamente. Tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Shaina y luego, las llaves de su jeep. Tenía exactamente una hora para ir y volver.

 **Santuario**

En los últimos días, Camus, Shaka, Aioros y Shura se encontraban muy mejorados de aquella extraña irritación en sus entrepiernas y todo gracias al remedio de Mu. Aunque sabían que su hermano no aceptaría ningún pago, le devolverían el favor en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

Por su parte, al caballero de Aries ya empezaba a importarle un comino el castigo impuesto por Shion. Sus actividades las realizaba con singular entusiasmo. Durante los entrenamientos con sus compañeros de la orden dorada se le notó mucho más certero en sus golpes, lo cual les llamó la atención. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del Borreguito para estar tan motivado? Shaka lo intuyó al notar aquel brillo en los ojos del lemuriano. Aldebarán estaba feliz por ver a su mejor amigo con semejante actitud. Dokho sencillamente se enorgullecía.

Después de la práctica del mediodía, Camus y Milo fueron a los huertos de manzanas. Se treparon a uno de aquellos árboles y disfrutaron comiendo aquellas deliciosas frutas rojas.

—Suerte que tuviste, Iceman. ¿Qué les pasó? —dando un gran mordisco

—Algún vulgar bromista que nos puso polvos pica-pica y hiedra venenosa seca en nuestra ropa —el acuariano dijo con su típico tono inexpresivo.

—¿Hagá jigo eg anejo? —Milo habló con la boca llena.

—¿Qué rayos dijiste?—rodando los ojos—. ¡Trágate lo que traes en la boca! —bufó—. Tú y tus modales prosaicos.

Milo se pasó el bocado. Tiró el corazón atrás de su hombro y siguió con otra fruta.

—Dije que si habrá sido el Cangrejo —dando otro gran mordisco.

—Quienquiera que haya sido, pagará muy cara su osadía —sentenció el señor de Acuario con su semblante parco.

—Cambiando de tema —masticando lentamente un bocado—, pasó algo muy peculiar en Aries el domingo pasado.

Camus respingó.

—Mu estalló otra vez.

Justo en ese instante, el patriarca Shion, que inspeccionaba los cultivos de la temporada para asegurar las provisiones en la época de frío, se colocó justo debajo del árbol donde estaban el Escorpión y el Aguador a esperar a que los agrónomos le entregaran sus planes para la cosecha del otoño. Al escuchar el nombre de su discípulo no pudo menos que poner atención.

—Gracias a nuestra buena diosa no, pero… —Milo se calló de improviso.

—¿Qué? —a Camus la curiosidad le picó en lo que mordía su propia manzana.

—Llámame loco, pero te juro que el taller de armaduras olía a azahares.

El de Acuario se atragantó. Milo le dio un golpe en la espalda para que su camarada escupiera. El resto de la manzana cayó sobre el casco del patriarca quien se quedó muy quieto guardando la compostura.

 _¿Azahares? ¿Habrá cambiado de incienso?_ —se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Igual cambió de inciensos —mencionó el de Acuario sin darle importancia tras aclararse la voz.

—No, tarado. Mi nariz nunca me falla. Eran azahares. Para ser más precisos azahares de naranjo en flor. Igual y ya aceptó que le gustan los machos.

 _¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!_ —Shion empezó a molestarse.

—O cambió de colonia, ¿no lo pensaste acaso, Milo?

 _Sí, eso ha de ser —_ el patriarca respiró un poco más tranquilo.

—Mu siempre usa sándalo —declaró el de Escorpión contundente—. Era…un aroma distinto.

—¿Y había alguien más aparte de ustedes dos?

—Kiki, Shaina y Lala.

—¡Ah! —respondió más tranquilo—. Igual fue Shaina.

—¡NO! —levantó la voz—. Ella usa Anais Anais. Un aroma muy femenino y tierno. El que te menciono era fresco y muy sensual. Y te aseguro que nunca había olido una fragancia así y menos entre las chicas de Rodorio y Atenas. Para mí hubo otra persona más ahí dentro.

Shion se sorprendió. _¡Increíble! Ésta sí es información privilegiada. Ya sé que regalarle para su cumpleaños a esa hermosa flor._

—¡Qué raro! —Camus empezó hacer conjeturas—. ¿Y si le acercó alguna chica en Rodorio y volvió impregnado con su esencia?

—Las mujeres de Rodorio nos ven con ganas de comernos, incluso al patriarca. Primero Hades baila rock´ n roll con Athena antes que Mu se atreva siquiera a hablarle a alguna.

 _¡Vaya, tengo mi pegue! —_ arreglándose la túnica con presunción—. _¿Insinúas que mi alumno batea de zurda?—_ a Shion se le crisparon los nervios.

—No pienses tan mal de Mu. Es muy tímido. Tantos años solo en Jamir lo volvieron un poco retraído.

—Creí que ya estaría despabilándose. ¡Y tiene una suerte el condenado! Carita de no rompo un plato.

Shion levantó la barbilla con orgullo. _Si yo lo enseñé a ser todo un caballero._

Camus se le quedó viendo a su amigo. _¿Ahora qué soberana estupidez vas a decir?_

—¡Pero bien que rompen toda la vajilla! Esos son lo peores. Ya verás que cualquier día o Shaka o Alde o el Borreguito nos dan la noticia de que somos tíos.

Shion se empezó atragantar con su propia saliva. _¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Sus vooootossss!_

Camus volvió a sus cavilaciones.

—Es difícil imaginarlo. Mu no sería tan insensato como para saltarse las reglas del Santuario y, mucho menos, las de su maestro.

Shion asintió dándole la razón. _Mu sabe perfectamente cuáles son sus obligaciones y deberes._

—Las mujeres en las 12 Casas están prohibidas.

—Ajá —recriminándole —, como si tú, Kanon, DM, Shura y, a veces, Saga no las llevaran.

Al antiguo caballero de Aries se le desencajó la mandíbula ante tales revelaciones.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. LLE-VA-DO. Ellas no llegarían por su cuenta. Volviendo al tema, ¿no te has fijado últimamente en las miraditas soñadoras del Carnerito?

—Sí, también silba muy alegre cuando camina y trae una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Ya ves que por lo común es un tanto serio.

—Igual que el patriarca Shion o tú —dijo por lo bajo Milo—. Si el viejo supiera que Mu anda metiendo chicas a la Casa de Aries, capaz que lo castiga peor.

—Ya no quiero manzanas, mejor vamos comer a Rodorio.

Ni bien se bajaron del árbol, sintieron un cosmos amenazante detrás de ellos. Una figura oscura se impuso.

—¡MILO DE ESCORPIÓN!

El guerrero de la Octava Casa tembló al reconocer aquella voz. Camus únicamente tragó grueso.

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

Justo en ese momento, Shaina impartía una clase muy importante a sus discípulas. Al sentir la vibración del celular en su tobillo, lo dejó pasar. Había que imponer el ejemplo y si ella lo rompía, sus alumnas y las de sus otras compañeras tardarían nada en distraerse. En cuanto terminó, ordenó a las chicas golpear el oleaje en la playa. En lo que iban hacia allá aprovechó para verificar el aparato. Tenía un mensaje de texto de su amiga de Atenas.

 _Hola, ¿cómo andas? Buzón lleno._

Sin tardanza le pidió a su hija Lala que fuera al muro límite con Rodorio donde había higuera. En su base encontraría un hueco poco profundo. Era el sitio secreto donde Yola le dejaba dulces, regalos o cartas a Shaina cuando le sería complicado ir en los siguientes días por algún compromiso familiar o debía estudiar para sus exámenes.

Lala siguió las instrucciones de su madre al pie de la letra. Efectivamente, había un sobre blanco junto con tres bolsas de gomitas, una de fresa, otra de limón y la otra de sabores. La niña llevó todo con su madre para entregárselo.

—¡Ummm! —llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla. Algo la sacó de balance.

—¿Qué pasa, mami? —preguntó intrigada la niña.

—Después te explico, nena, después te explico.

 **Templo principal. Despacho del patriarca**

El patriarca lemuriano dejó esperando a Milo en el pasillo, mientras llamó a dos de sus guardias que de inmediato acudieron. Apoyaron su rodilla derecha en el suelo.

—¿Sí, su Ilustrísima? —dijo uno de los guardias con la vista clavada en el piso.

Shion se puso de pie con esa dignidad y porte tan propios de él y caminó hacia la terraza desde donde contempló el Santuario. Aquella vista le era embriagadora.

—Necesito información sobre la amiga secular de Shaina de Ofiuco —como siempre directo y al grano.

—¿Mi señor? —preguntó el otro guardia sin comprender.

—Quiero saber si ha venido al Santuario en los últimos días, qué ha hecho, dónde ha estado y con quién. Discreción, por favor.

Los dos guardias asintieron en silencio.

—Correcto, retírense y avísenle al caballero de Escorpión que pase..

Los dos guardias salieron. Shion se quedó meditabundo contemplando la vista. _Si se confirman mis sospechas, tendré que tomar medidas._ Al escuchar unos pasos, entró de nueva cuenta al despacho. Milo yacía con una rodilla y un puño postrados en el piso de piedra con la mirada baja.

—Bonito, muy bonito —Shion caminó lentamente usando su tono de voz estricto enfrente del guerrero de la Octava Casa quien ni se atrevió a levantar la mirada del piso.

—Sssseñor si me permitiera explicarle.

—Si te traje aquí, además de regañarte por andar de calumniador, es porque te dejaste atrapar in fraganti en la comisión del delito, Milo de Escorpión. Y eso es todavía peor.

—Ilustrísima, le juro por Athena que sólo eran comentarios inocentes.

—No quiero escuchar tu excusas, Milo —el aura de Shion se sintió severa—. Fue por la envidia, los celos y la codicia en el corazón de Saga de Géminis lo que provocó que Ares se posesionara de él y el Santuario se fuera a pique. ¿O qué? ¿Tú también quieres convertirte en avatar de alguna deidad igual de negativa?

—Señor, yo no…

—Con gusto ordenaría que te den los 100 latigazos para que escarmientes, aunque pensándolo mejor quiero que vigiles a Mu.

El de Escorpión se extrañó.

—Me parece que no lo escuché bien, ¿dijo que vigile a Mu?

—Tomarás el lugar de Shaka, nada más que a la distancia. Repórtame con quien habla o se reúne tanto en Rodorio como en el Santuario. Comprueba con tus propios ojos si es cierto que Mu anda con alguna mujer y si la ha introducido a la Casa de Aries.

—Maestro, no creo que Mu…

—Ahora sí piensas que Mu es inocente, ¿verdad? —se sentó en su silla—. Retírate.

—Señor, yo…

—¿Fui o no lo suficientemente claro, Caballero de Escorpión? —el patriarca movió su abrecartas con lentitud fijando su vista en Milo.

—Entendido —el joven de azulado cabello rebelde se levantó del suelo, dio una reverencia y salió del despacho de Shion.

Camus de Acuario estaba sentado en las escalinatas afuera del templo principal esperando a que su mejor amigo apareciera. Al cabo de unos minutos, sucedió. Milo venía callado con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te castigó? —cuestionó intrigado el acuariano.

—Vamos a tu casa. Ahí te cuento —el joven de azulada cabellera pateó alguna piedrecilla mientras bajaba.

—¿Tan grave es? —Camus pocas veces veía así a su amigo

Tardaron casi nada en llegar a Acuario. Como era verano, el francés preparó clericot con mucha fruta para ambos. Le sirvió un vaso a Milo que se lo zampó de un trago. Hecho esto, inició su relato.

—Sustituiré a Shaka para vigilar a Mu en Rodorio.

—¿Es todo? —comentó extrañado.

—No —jugueteó con los hielos del vaso—, también tengo que ver con quien habla y se reúne tanto aquí como en Rodorio —el guerrero de la Octava Casa seguía sin creérsela

—¿Y si el Gato tiene razón? Tal vez al maestro Shion ya le fallan las neuronas —suspiró.

 **Varias horas después**

Los dos guardias volvieron corriendo a gran velocidad buscando a Shion quien se encontraba en las termas relajándose mientras comía un plato de helado de ron con pasas.

—¡Esto es vida! —descansó sus musculosos brazos en la pared al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Escuchó tocar a la puerta. El antiguo caballero de Aries gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Quién es?

—Su Ilustrísima, ya tenemos la información que nos requirió —pronunció el segundo guardia.

Ante aquellas palabras, Shion de Aries salió del agua, tomó su bata y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Los veo en el despacho.

Tras vestirse, el patriarca llegó ante sus subordinados quienes aguardaban con una rodilla postrada en el suelo y la mirada baja.

—Muy bien, los escucho —tomó asiento en su silla detrás del antiquísimo escritorio tallado de cedro aromático con relieves de Athena y Niké.

—La secular Yolanda Derosa visitó el Santuario el pasado sábado a partir de las 11 am hasta el ocaso. Estuvo con Shaina de Ofiuco y su hija Laura en el recinto de las amazonas, el cementerio y el coliseo durante los entrenamientos de las guerreras —expuso el segundo guardia.

—Sin embargo —mencionó el primer guardia—, en la playa se le vio primero con Kiki de Appendix y, horas después en compañía del caballero dorado de Aries.

Shion tomó un bolígrafo moviéndolo entre sus dedos.

—¿Algo más?

—El domingo pasó por la amazona mencionada anteriormente, su hija y Kiki de Appendix para dirigirse a Rodorio donde estuvieron en el mercado de la localidad. Eso fue entre las 11:30am y las 1:30pm aproximadamente, mi señor —continuó el segundo guardia—. Posteriormente, volvieron al Santuario donde se separaron. Se le vio nuevamente en el recinto de las amazonas adonde llegó cojeando apoyada de su amiga. Fue hasta el atardecer que el caballero de Aries y su alumno se reunieron con ambas mujeres afuera de la reja del recinto.

—¿Cojeando dices? —preguntó el patriarca intrigado.

—Sí, se desconoce la razón para dicha condición —comentó el primer guardia.

El patriarca tomó aire antes de proseguir.

—Gracias. Vuelvan a sus ocupaciones.

Los dos hombres se levantaron, reverenciaron a Shion y salieron del despacho.

Shion permaneció sentado juntando sus dedos frente a su rostro enmascarado.

—Tal vez un poco de trabajo extra te evite distracciones, mi querido discípulo.

 **Casa de Aries**

—Ya está lista, Kiki.

—¡Qué bien! —el pelirrojo dejó el libro de cuentos tibetanos que estaba leyendo por orden de Mu.

—Dejaré las cartas justo en el primer cajón de la derecha de esta cómoda —donde guardaba el polvo de estrellas—, así sabrás donde hallarlas.

—Sí, maestro —el niño lo observó con su gran sonrisa—. Lo que hace el beso de una chica linda.

El joven de cabello lila se sonrojó levemente, pero palideció en el acto al escuchar una voz muy conocida.

—¿Alguien dijo chica linda?

Kiki abrió los ojos muy grandes. Era Milo de Escorpión. Mu sacudió la cabeza discretamente y volvió a su habitual serenidad.

—Milo, ¿cómo estás? —el lemuriano se levantó de su silla.

—Bien, Borreguito. Oye, informo a partir de ahora seré tu custodia en Rodorio.

—¿Y Shaka? —la compañía del hindú la prefería mil veces al Escorpión, un verdadero fastidio.

—No sé —subió los hombros inocentemente—. Órdenes de arriba —señalando con el pulgar hacia el templo principal.

—Entiendo. _El castigo sigue. No importa, ya encontraré la manera de poder salir de ésta._

—Bueno —sentándose en la mesa sonriendo con descaro—. ¿Y quién es esa chica linda? —mirada incisiva—. ¿La conozco?

Mu se quedó sin habla por unos momentos.

—Una chica que nos vendió queso de cabra, señor Milo.

—¿Ah sí? —el de Escorpion respondió no muy convencido.

—Quería un beso del maestro como pago, pero no se lo dio.

—Kiki, guarda silencio —el ariano se sonrojó—. A nadie le interesan esos asuntos.

—¡Ya, Mu! No seas tan duro con el pequeño. En fin, voy al coliseo. Ahí se ven

El de Escorpión salió silbando una alegre melodía.

El lemurianito se asomó fuera del taller para verificar que no había moros en la costa.

—Ya se fue, maestro.

—Déjame verificar —con su cosmos, el forjador lo intentó sin resultado alguno—. Parece ser que sí.

Mu se quedó receloso. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de decisión a su maestro sobre poner a Milo a vigilarlo en lugar de Shaka? Fue cuando recibió la orden a través de cosmos directamente de Shion de subir a verlo. Sin tardanza, atravesó las 12 Casas. Encontró a su maestro en la sala de lectura.

—¿Me mandó llamar, maestro Shion? —puso una rodilla en el suelo.

—Sí, Mu —bajando el libro que tenía frente a sí—. Te acabo de levantar el castigo. Toma —devolviéndole el celular.

El herrero vio a su maestro y al aparato en su mano.

—¿De verdad? —su voz tenía un cierto tono de alegría.

—Ya fue suficiente. Confío que harás lo correcto. Puedes marcharte.

—Gracias —esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron—. Permiso.

El lemuriano estaba por tomar el pestillo de la puerta cuando Shion se levantó solemne con el libro en sus manos.

—Mi querido discípulo...

Mu volteó.

—¿Sí?

—Revisa y repara las 88 armaduras. Quizá no haya guerra sagrada en puerta, pero nada es peor que dormirnos en nuestros laureles, sobre todo teniendo por enemigo principal la volubilidad de los dioses.

Mu abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es todo. Si quieres salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, puedes hacerlo. Nada más no tardes mucho.

—Permiso —con voz baja.

El patriarca volvió a su lectura muy tranquilo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Mu empezó a bajar como queriendo comprender aquellas palabras: revisar y reparar las 88 armaduras. Iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a Leo que no escuchó las primeras veces cuando Aioria lo llamó.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, Aioria —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, Mu —dijo muy alegre—. Oye, ya sabes que se acerca mi cumpleaños.

—Ajá. Es en unas semanas.

—Estoy organizando una fiesta temática. No puedes fallarme.

—No, claro que no. ¿Y de qué será?

—Es sorpresa. No comas ansias, amigo. Te encantará.

—Muy bien, gracias por invitarme.

El de Leo despidió a Mu quien siguió bajando hasta la Primera Casa. En cuanto traspasó el umbral, Kiki corrió hacia él con algo blanco en la mano.

—¡Llegó el correo!

Esa frase bastó para devolverle al joven pelilila el ánimo y apresuró el paso.

—También mandaron esto —mostrando la bolsa con gomitas de sabores—. La señorita Yola es muy gentil con sus regalos.

—Lo sé, pequeño —le revolvió los cabellos—. Veré que me dice —rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta.

 _Querido Mu:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que finalmente hayas encontrado una solución satisfactoria a tus problemas. Me encantaría verte este fin de semana, mas me será imposible: el sábado mis alumnas tendrán su primer recital. Tal vez el domingo, aunque no es del todo seguro. Una amiga se casa y no sé a qué hora me pueda escapar._

 _Espero con gusto el día que me muestres ese viñedo que mencionaste anteriormente. He pensado que sería muy buena idea hacer un día de campo con emparedados, queso, frutas, podría ser un vino._

 _No he dejado de pensar en ti. Espero te llegue esta carta._

 _Besos_

 _Yola_

La sonrisa que en un principio irradió el lemuriano se transformó en todo lo contrario. Soltó el papel y sin decir más, se encerró en el taller. Kiki no entendió aquella reacción. Tomó la carta, la leyó y salió disparado hacia el recinto de amazonas. Tardó un poco en encontrar a Shaina a quien le mostró el carta. Sin tardanza, ambos volvieron a Aries. Con mucho tacto, la guerrera de Ofiuco tocó a la puerta.

—Borreguito, ¿puedo pasar?

Silencio.

Shiana optó por entrar con cautela, Kiki iba detrás. Tanto silencio les ponía los nervios de punta. Encontraron a Mu en el piso revisando uno de los brazos de alguna armadura.

—Mu.

El ariano dio un profundo suspiro.

—Maestro, ¿está bien? —la voz de Kiki mostró preocupación.

—No… vendrá —expresó abatido—. Tal vez deba renunciar a ella. La felicidad no es para mí.

Kiki y Shaina se vieron uno al otro.

—¡NO SEAS PENDEJO, MU! —estalló la Cobra—. Kiki —le entregó el papel—. Mírame, carnero.

El lemuriano resopló con molestia.

—¿Qué quieres? No ves que…—recibió un buen zape de la amazona en la cabeza—. ¡AUUU! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —sobándose en la coronilla.

—¿Siquiera leíste esto?

—¿Leer qué? —volvió a la armadura.

—Lo del día de campo.

Mu levantó la vista de la armadura y se volvió hacia Shaina que le tendió la carta.

—¿Día de campo? —tomó la carta y la releyó. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero al segundo se apagaron—. Eso si algún día termino —bajó la vista derrotado.

—¿Qué está diciendo, maestro?

—Tengo que revisar y reparar las 88 armaduras. ¡Ah, pero ya me levantaron el castigo! —empezó a hablar como si nadie más estuviera—. Esto es igual que seguir prisionero —arrojó la pieza contra el resto de la armadura.

—¡Es fabuloso! —como siempre, Kiki le buscaba a todo el lado bueno—Ya podrá salir.

Shiana sólo rodó los ojos por debajo de su máscara.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verla? Se alegrará mucho de verte.

—¡Vamos, maestro! Yo lo acompaño —propuso Kiki con su característico buen humor.

—¿Ustedes cree que le agrade verme? —el de Aries preguntó dudoso.

—El balón está en tu zona de la cancha, cordero miedoso. Tú sabrás. Me voy. Ya me contarás.

La amazona salió. Realmente estaba convencida que algo muy extraño pasaba en el Santuario. ¿Para qué poner a reparar las 88 armaduras? _Athena, por favor, dale un poquito de confianza a mi amigo Mu. Te ha servido bien, ayúdalo a encontrar el camino a ser feliz._

Kiki observó atentamente a Mu quien se sintió un poco intimidado.

—¿Por qué me ves así, Kiki?

—Pues… jugueteando con sus dedos— usted me dijo que una promesa es una promesa, ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso dije. Los lemurianos honramos nuestra palabra desde hace eones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Como perdí la apuesta, debo pagarla. ¿Me acompaña a comprar las dos paletas de piña colada para la señorita Yola? —se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Mu se dio con la palma derecha en la frente. Parecía que Kiki sabía mejor qué hacer que él mismo.

—Después de la comida. Acuérdate que hay que ir a la biblioteca.

—Maestro, me puede explicar, ¿para qué estudia ese rollo tan grande? Vuelve con los ojos rojos y de mal humor.

El caballero dorado suspiró pesadamente.

—Son los rituales de unión entre lemurianos.

—¿Unión? —el chico pelirrojo se mostró intrigado inclinando la cabeza.

—Es demasiado degradante—tragó saliva—. Y no quiero eso para mí —afirmó decidido con una chispa en su ánimo.

—¿Y qué quiere usted, maestro?

—Yo…quiero… —cerró los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo— amar y ser amado por una linda persona.

Kiki se echó acorrer a su habitación.

—En Rodorio venden ricos helados. Ojalá haya paletas de piña colada.

El de Aries no pudo más que sonreír. Agradeció a Athena el tener a Shaina y Kiki a su lado. Sin embargo, alguien escuchó aquella conversación y sonrió maliciosamente.


End file.
